Digimon Tamers: Rise of the Hazard
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Co-Writen with rafaael20 and LegendaryGoku100. A new evil has arisen in the Digital World and is seeking to destroy Takato, Guilmon and the rest of the Digimon Tamers. But not planning on letting that happen the Digimon Tamers unite as on to stop this evil that wields a familiar, dark power.
1. Arrival of Evil

Two years had passed since the Digimon Tamers had defeated the rogue program, the D-Reaper, as well as Parasimon and his horde of parasitic brethren, bringing peace and order to both the Real World and the digital World.

However, that peace wasn't to last forever, for a new evil was coming, and was closer to the Tamers than they expected.

Currently, in Shinjuku's park, a great darkness was building up inside of Guilmon's old shed, which had caught the attention of the dragon Digimon and caused him and Takato to investigate it.

As the pair continued making their way to Guilmon's old home, he placed his hand on his stomach.

"Takatomon, my stomach doesn't feel good." He said.

"Do you think it would have anything to do with the big breakfast you had, not to mention mine?" Takato asked, thinking Guilmon just had a stomachache from overeating.

However, Guilmon shook his head.

"No. My stomach doesn't hurt from food." Guilmon replied, before saying. "It feels… wrong. I feel something building in my shed. And the closer I get, the more it hurts.

Pushing forward, Takato and Guilmon eventually arrived to the entrance of the shed, to which both could see a powerful darkness was emitting from within.

"W...what is this energy?" Takato asked, feeling it's dark presence, it felt somewhat familiar, like he had encountered it before.

However, the darkness suddenly grew, pushing Takato and Guilmon back, before both sat up and watched as a Digimon emerged from the the dark void.

Growing in size, the Digimon let out a fearsome roar as it burst right through the roof, destroying the shed, before it glared down at Takato and Guilmon.

They were surprised at the sudden appearance of the dark Digimon, especially Takato, for it looked quite familiar to him.

Quickly removing his D-power from his Jacket, Takato held it toward the Digimon and was shocked at the reading.

"BlackWarGreymon, a Dark Virus Digimon, Mega Level." He read aloud.

The main reason Takato was shocked at seeing BlackGreymon was because of the Digimon Adventure series.

He remembered how powerful and dangerous the BlackWarGreymon was on the series and was worried about the safety of Guilmon, the residents of Shinjuku and wondered if he could even defeat such a Digimon.

Snapping from his doubt, Takato told his Digimon partner in warning. "Guilmon, we have to be careful with him. He's one of the strongest Mega Level Digimon I know."

Guilmon nodded in reply as he got back up and stood before Takato, ready to fight.

But before either side made a move, a familiar female voice called out. "Takato!"

Turning around, Takato and Guilmon saw Henry, Terriermon, who was sitting on his Tamer's shoulder and Rika run up to them, while Renamon, using her great speed, appeared beside Guilmon.

Seeing his friends, Takato had to ask. "Rika? Henry? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to help." Terriermon answered for them, before rushing over and joining Guilmon and Renamon.

"Did you really think we'd miss out on a chance to fight?" Rika asked, making Takato smile at her.

"Not at all, but we have to be careful. BlackWargreymon will be one tough Digimon to defeat." Takato told his friends, as he withdrew a Blue Card.

"Right!" Henry and Rika replied as they too drew a Blue Card each, before the three swiped each Card through their D-Powers.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon!

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!"

After the three had Digivolved to their Ultimate forms, determination filled their eyes, while BlackWarGreymon just stared at them, showing no worry that he was outnumbered and up against an incredible force.

"You really think you can beat me?" BlackWarGreymon then asked in a dark and arrogant tone, before saying. "Don't make me laugh."

"How about I make you cry instead? Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon yelled back, before he unleashed several missiles from his arm cannons, consuming BlackWarGreymon in a powerful blast.

They waited smoke to clear, before they were shocked to see BlackWarGreymon standing in the same spot, and didn't even have a single scratch on him.

"If that's all you have, defeating you will be far easier than I thought." BlackWarGreymon commented.

"Terra Destroyer!" He then yelled, gathering a great amount of negative energy that he then threw at them, which Rapidmon and Taomon managed to avoid, while WarGrowlmon was struck by the attack, creating a powerful shockwave as the blast collided with him.

"WarGrowlmon!" Takato called out in concern, watching as his Digimon partner then collapsed from the strain the attack put on his body, followed by Takato, as he felt the pain WarGrowlmon experienced.

Seeing Takato fall too concerned Henry and Rika, which increased as the brunette grasped his chest, while crying out, making Henry and Rika look in shock to see BlackWarGreymon had switched from long range to close range and was slashing his claws across WarGrowlmon's chest and face.

"You are pathetic." BlackWarGreymon said as he continued to attack WarGrowlmon. "It's like you're not even trying to fight."

Bringing his right arm forwards, about to slash at WarGrowlmon again, BlackWarGreymon was caught off guard when Wargrowlmon suddenly grabbed his fist into his own.

"That's because I'm not. I'm doing what I have to in order to protect Takato and my friends." WarGrowlmon told BlackWarGreymon as he then grabbed his left fist.

"And I'll never give up!" WarGrowlmon then yelled, before spinning BlackWarGreymon around and throwing him into the air, allowing him, Rapidmon and Taomon a clear shot.

"Atomic Blaster!"

"Rapid Fire!"

"Talisman of Light!"

BlackWarGreymon was defenceless as the three attacks hit him, consuming him in another blast, before he plummeted to the ground.

Slowly rising to his feet, he was approached by WarGrowlmon, while Rapidmon and Taomon landed on his sides.

"Alright, BlackWarGreymon, give up and go back from where you came!" WarGrowlmon said.

However, his demand made BlackWarGreymon chuckle, which then turned into wicked laughter.

Confused, Rika demanded. "What's so funny? Mind filling us in on the joke?"

"The joke is you. You all believed you had won, but I haven't even shown you my true power." BlackWarGreymon replied, which shocked the Tamers and made Takato ask. "Wait, you've been holding back this entire time?"

"That's right." BlackWarGreymon said as a dark aura encircled him.

"And now to show you what true power is! Black Tornado!" He then exclaimed and started to spin around at a rapid pace, before lunging through the area and striking WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon, knocking the three down.

Unable to maintain their forms, WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon De-Digivolved to their Rookie form, while Takato, Henry and Rika fell too, bearing the tremendous pain their Digimon partner felt.

Still in pain, but refusing to give up, Takato and Guilmon started to get to their feet, determined not to lose.

"W... we can't let him beat us... we need to fight Mega against Mega!" Takato called out as he withdrew his D-Power again and exclaimed. "Biomerge Activate!"

Using his D-Power as the conduit, Takato and Guilmon combined their energy and beings into one, who then called out. "Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

Seeing Takato and Guilmon continuing to fight and not give up, gave Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon the strength they needed to get back up and assist their friend in his fight.

"Biomerge Activate!" Henry and Rika called out, as they too pulled out their D-Powers for a second time and fused with their Digimon partners.

"Terriermon Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

Seeing the Tamers Bio-Merge made BlackWargreymon ask, his tone remaining as arrogant as ever. "You think you can beat me in those forms?"

"We don't think it, we know it!" Gallantmon said back.

Gallantmon's statement just amused BlackWargreymon, that was until he a blast of energy shot past Gallantmon and struck the Black Digimon in the chest, making him stumble back.

Looking from where the blast had been fired, BlackWarGreymon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon watched as Beelzemon, holding up one of his shotguns, which had smoke emitting from the barrel, then stepped out of the lush wilderness and into the clearing.

"This a private party or can anybody join?" Beelzemon asked, as he withdrew his second gun, aiming them at BlackWarGreymon.

"Sure Beelzemon. And in time too, we were just getting our second wind." MegaGargomon replied.

Annoyed and angered by Beelzemon's attack, BlackWarGreymon roared out. "This changes nothing! It doesn't matter if I'm up against four or four hundred, I will destroy you all!"

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon then exclaimed, unleashing all his rage into a single attack directly at Gallantmon and Beelzemon.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Double Impact!"

Gallantmon and Beelzemon unleashed their own attacks, doing their best to hold BlackWarGreymon's back.

"You cannot win! I will eliminate you both!" The Dark Digimon yelled.

"Hey!" MegaGargomon called, breaking BlackWarGreymon's concentration to see the Machine Digimon leap over him, alongside Sakuyamon, before landing beside Gallantmon and Beelzemon.

"When you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" He then stated, as the gun turrets on his shoulders opened up, while the tip of Sakuyamon's Kongou Shakujou spear was consumed in light blue flame.

"Gargo Missile!"

"Fox Drive!"

With the added power of MegaGargomon's missiles and Sakuyamon's spiritual flames, BlackWarGreymon was in shock to see his attack being pushed back.

"Impossible! How are you able to stop my power!?" He questioned.

"Your power comes from hate, while ours' comes from trust." Gallantmon told BlackWarGreymon, before he stopped his attack, knowing he could count on his friends as he prepared to finish the Dark Digimon off.

"Spiral Saver!" Gallantmon then exclaimed, charging through the combined attack of his friends and right through BlackWarGreymon's, who could only watch in shock before Gallantmon's lance shot through him, defeating the Black Digimon and causing him to drop to his knees.

BlackWarGreymon looked at them as his body began to fade and started to turn into nothing but Data particles.

"You think you have won? It's not over, not by a longshot... there are more there five more Digimon who serve the master of the Hazard." BlackWarGreymon said, ignoring the pain he felt, while his armour digitized into nothingness, revealing a familiar Hazard symbol on his forehead, just like the one Guilmon had on his stomach.

Hearing BlackWarGreymon's statement, Gallantmon questioned. "Who are they, and who is this Hazard master?"

BlackWargreymon just smirked at Gallantmon's statement and his confusion.

"You'll find out soon, Guilmon..."

With his final words, what remained of BlackWarGreymon was reduced to mere Data particles, causing Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon to revert back to their original forms, and left them with many questions.

Turning to Guilmon, Beelzemon asked. "You know that guy?"

"Guilmon never seen him before, but he gave me a bad feeling in my stomach." Guilmon said in reply, placing his hand back on the Digital Hazard mark, making Takato say. "Ok, it's definitely not a stomach ache."

While trying to figure where to go to or what their next move should be, a shadowed figure, hiding amongst the trees, smirked as they stared at Beelzemon.

'Not bad. Maybe I can convince the Hazard master to spare you if you offer your services to us.' They thought, smiling slyly, before vanishing, leaving the Digimon Tamers none the wiser.


	2. The Truth Behind the Hazard

Inside the massive halls of a dark throne room, lit by candles of black flame, a dark voice asked from the darkness."So BlackWarGreymon has been defeated by Guilmon and his friends?"

"I'm afraid so, my master." A figure kneeling before their master replied in a feminine voice full of false regret.

"I would have gladly assisted him, however I was too slow to react. " She then said.

"You are a terrible liar. " Another voice said, making the male figure turn to see another Dark Digimon enter the room, before she asked. "MirageGaogamon, what brings you here?"

"Master, don't listen to her lies, she just hid like the coward she is and watched as BlackWarGreymon was defeated by those kids." MirageGaogamon said, which just made the female Digimon smirk.

"Oh? And how would you know that? Could it be you were spying on me?" She questioned.

"If I was, it's because I don't trust you. You may have become a servant of the Hazard like the rest of us, but that doesn't mean you're just as loyal." MirageGaogamon replied, before saying. "You so much as put one foot out of line and I won't hesitate to delete you."

"Is that so?" She asked, unafraid of MirageGaogamon or his threats, making her tease him. "Then bring it on, big bad wolf."

"That's enough from the both of you! Miragegaogamon, BlackRenamon, save your anger for our true enemies." The Hazard master commanded, causing Miragegaogamon and a Digimon that looked almost identical to Renamon, minus the black coloured fur, dark gloves and yellow eyes, to nod and kneel.

"We will show them the true power of the Hazard, then both worlds will be ours'!" The dark voice announced wickedly, before it let out a loud roar.

-Back in the Real World, at Matsuki bakery-

After their victory over, BlackWarGreymon, the Digimon Tamers parted ways, to which Takato was currently at home, sitting at his desk, doing homework.

However, he was too distracted as he kept thinking about what BlackWarGreymon said.

"There are more there five more Digimon who serve the master of the Hazard."

'What did he mean, who is the master of the Hazard?' Takato thought.

Too deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice that someone was approaching him from behind.

That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder, making the brunette flinch in panic, before turning to see Rika was standing behind him.

"Rika?" Takato asked, before saying. "You scared me."

"Sorry about that." Rika apologized.

"But since both my mother and grandmother left me home alone, I was starting to get lonely and thought my Gogglehead could keep me company." The Digimon Queen then told Takato, making him smile.

"I'd be happy to." He said in reply, before pulling Rika onto his lap and engaging her in a deep and loving kiss.

While Takato and Rika continued to kiss, Guilmon, who had been sleeping on the end of Takato's bed, woke up when he heard his Tamer shriek, thinking he was in danger, but was glad to see it was just Rika.

Guilmon smiled as he remembered how Takato and Rika wound up together.

Remembering the day Takato had invited Rika to Shinjuku park, where once she was there, the brunette told Rika exactly how he felt about her, that he cared about her and it took the Parasimon incident to make him see he couldn't live without her.

And while Rika was taken back at the information, she remembered that since Takato became her friend, all he did was try and be nice to her, always there for me and always tried to protect her, which made a warm feeling spread in her in my heart.

She never understood why she got these feeling around Takato until he told her he loved her, making the redhead realize the warmth in her heart was because she had fallen for Takato too.

And acting on those feelings, she took Takato by his jacket, pulled him forward and kissed him, which surprised the brunette at first, before he kissed Rika back.

And ever since that day, both had spent more time together as boyfriend and girlfriend, which surprised the others, but after the initial shock, they accepted Takato and Rika's relationship, happy that the two had found love.

Rika, pulling away from the kiss, looked at Takato and could tell something was on his mind.

"Still thinking about this whole Hazard master thing?" She then asked.

Takato nodded in reply, before he told her. " I worry how powerful this new Digimon is and how there are five like BlackWarGreymon. We barely managed to defeat him but next time we might not have luck on our side. I've been thinking about it and I think we need to train in order to become stronger so we can beat the other five Dark Digimon and their leader."

His comment, made Rika nod in reply, before she said. "We should start soon with training. We'll talk to the others about the plan tomorrow."

Guilmon however started thinking of the Hazards as well as remembering the pain he felt when he and BlackWarGreymon conflicted, causing the bearer of the Digital Hazard to slowly return as he clutched his belly as he thought in concern for Takato, Rika and his friends. 'Is Guilmon putting everyone in danger?'

-Meanwhile-

On the roofs of Shinjuku, Renamon, giving her Tamer some privacy with Takato, sat on one of the rooftops as she gazed up the night sky.

Deep in thought, she felt as though she needed to defeat these Hazards monsters as soon as possible before they could harm Rika, before her thoughts about the new enemy suddenly turned to Guilmon.

"I'm worried that she might get hurt and all but why... why do they know so much of Guilmon?" Renamon started to think, remembering that not only had Blackwargreymon had a Hazard symbol on his head, but also talked to Guilmon, as if they had known each other.

Clutching her head, which was full of unanswered questions, another came to her mind.

"Why... why am I so worried about that dino?" Renamon asked herself.

Opening her eyes wide, it came to her.

"Now I remember where I saw Hazard symbol. Guilmon has the same mark on his chest and forehead. It also appears on his shoulders and shield when he Bio-Merges with Takato. Guilmon might be in serious danger! I have to warn Rika and Takato!" Renamon said as she quickly rose from the roof and vanished, making her way to the Matsuki residence to make sure her friends were alright.

-Back at the Matsuki's Bakery-

Guilmon was sound asleep when Renamon entered the room, via Takato's window.

"Renamon? What are you doing here?" Rika questioned, a little annoyed that Renamon had just burst in when she and Takato could have been in a more 'intimate moment'

"Forgive me, Rika, but this matter is most serious." Renamon said, before looking over at Guilmon's relaxed form as he continued to sleep, making the vixen Digimon then turn back to Takato and Rika and explain her discovery.

"You think so!?" Takato gasped in alarm.

"I am afraid so. BlackWarGreymon bore the same symbol Guilmon has, not to mention he said they all serve some force capable of controlling the Hazard, so it is most likely they to bear the same symbol as Guilmon. I am afraid they might come for him." Renamon replied.

"This could be bad." Rika said, making Takato nod in agreement with the Digimon Queen, before he asked. "Do you think it could be Megidramon who is behind this? I know Beelzemon defeated him, but after me and Guilmon Bio-Merged first time, it felt almost like some of Guilmon's Data was gone. Is it possible the missing Data managed to reform itself as Megidramon?"

"I'm unsure, but one thing is for certain... we can't let Guilmon be taken by this new enemy." Rika said as she turned to Renamon and instructed. "Renamon, I want you from now on to protect Guilmon no matter what."

"What? Err... I mean..." Renamon stammered out as she blushed and looked back at Guilmon.

"Renamon, you're blushing. Oh, I get it. Like me and Takato, you're crushing on Dino-Boy aren't you?" Rika teased, causing Renamon's blush to deepen before the vixen Digimon then stammered and shouted. "N... not funny!"

"Come on, Renamon. Only you know the truth and only you could protect Guilmon. Please... for us?" Takato pleaded.

Renamon blushed more, looking at Guilmon's sleeping form a final time, before she sighed.

"Ok. I'll do it." She said.

"Thanks Renamon." Takato replied in a grateful tone, before saying. "We should tell the others as well. And plan on training as soon as possible to take on the other Hazards."

When it was time for lights out, Takato and Rika slept in the same bed, on the top bunk, while Renamon sat next to where Guilmon was sleeping, unsure on what to do.

Finally, she gulped before she laid down on the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around his chest.

"Guilmon..." She whispered as she slowly pulled him close. "I'll not going let them take you. I promise."

Then sleep overcome her, causing her to close her eyes and place her head close to Guilmon's chest.

-The next morning-

Guilmon was the first one to awake and was surprised to see Renamon, who was still holding him close to her as she continued resting on his chest.

"Renamon…" He said quietly, his tone full of confusion and surprise.

While on the top bunk, Takato and Rika then looked down and saw their Digimon partners in their position, making them smile, while Renamon, who then woke up, blushed a little, as did Guilmon.

Quickly getting up, the four decided to keep their stay over at Takato's a secret, before they went downstairs to inform the others.


	3. Dark Secrets Revealed

After managing to get in contact with the rest of the Digimon Tamers, Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon were back in Shinjuku park, discussing their plans to combat against the Hazard Digimon to their friends.

"Chummly, you are finally here. Why'd you call us here so early?" Kazu asked Takato.

"I don't know if Henry told you what happened yesterday, but we have a new enemy." Takato replied, which shocked them to hear that, before the brunette continued."Yesterday we fought a Mega Level Digimon who told us he was part of a new force that uses the Digital Hazard as their power source."

"He ain't lying." Impmon commented, before saying. "BlackWarGreymon was seriously bad news. It was lucky you had me on your side."

Those who had not engaged in battle with the new enemy were shocked at what they had been told, before Ryo, breaking the silence, spoke up first.

"Are you saying there more Digimon like BlackWarGreymon, and they have a boss who is giving them power?"

Takato nodded and replied. "We called you all because we need to train. We barely managed to defeat BlackWarGreymon and need to be ready for what they throw at us next."

"While that does sound quite logical, it does bring up another question. Who could the leader be behind this new threat?" Guardromon asked.

The question made Rika sigh.

Even though she, Takato and Renamon knew it would be asked, it was still hard for them to reveal that question's answer.

"We think the leader it Megidramon." Rika said.

Everyone was shocked from Rika's reply, especially Jeri, as she started to shaking in fear at the memory of Megidramon, how violent he was and how he was created from a darkness inside Takato's heart, and Guilmon, who was shocked to hear his dark half return.

"But how? We thought he was gone when Guilmon returned to normal." Terriermon said in shock.

"I thought so too, but there was no mistaking the energy BlackWarGreymon was using." Impmon commented, before saying. "Somehow Megidramon's Data was able to break from Guilmon and reform itself as a new Digimon."

"And now it has rebuilt itself and recruited four more Digimon to help it in spreading destruction." Takato added.

Still unsure of what Megidramon's motives were or what he desired, the Digimon Tamers were interrupted when Guilmon picked up on both the scent and the presence of another Hazard Digimon.

"Get down!" Guilmon yelled, tackling Renamon to the ground, seconds before black flames could consume and destroy her.

While Guilmon saved Renamon, Takato, Rika and many of the other Digimon Tamers managed to avoid the attacks, while Henry, acting quickly, grabbed Jeri and pulled her down.

"Is Renamon ok?" Guilmon then asked.

"I... I'm fine... thank you..." Renamon managed to say, blushing as Guilmon remained on top of her, while Henry and Jeri both blushed, finding themselves in a similar position to Guilmon and Renamon.

But focusing, everyone then arose and turned to see a Digimon approaching them, which they guessed was on Megidramon's side and left them stunned at the Digimon's appearance.

While the Digimon looked almost like Sakuyamon, they had dark purple armour covering their chest, arms and legs and wielded a silver version of Sakyuamon's Kongou Shakujou spear.

Long black hair trailed down the Digimon's back, while a dark purple fox-like mask covered the Digimon's face.

And while the Tamers had no idea who it was, Renamon did.

"Hey there Renamon, long time since we last met." The Dark Digimon said.

Looking at her Digimon partner, Rika asked. "Renamon, you know this Digimon?"

"I do." Renamon said, before telling her friends. "That is BlackRenamon, my sister."

Renamon's reply was a shock to everyone, before Rika was the one who broke the silence and questioned. "Your sister!? How is that possible?"

"Before I left the Digital World and became your partner, BlackRenamon and I wandered the Digital World, trying to get stronger in order to survive. However, BackRenamon's desire for power made her take extreme risks and lead her on a dark path." Renamon replied.

"But look at me now. Not only have I gained power you could never obtain, one where I don't depend on some weak human to help me Digivolve, but I can get my revenge on you for abandoning me." Kuzuhamon told Renamon.

"I tried to help you, but the darkness in your heart has clouded your judgement." Renamon said back, before stating. "You may be my sister, but I will stop you!"

"Ready guys?" Takato then asked, making them all nod in reply as they each withdrew their D-powers.

"Biomerge Active!"

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

"Terriermon Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to... Justimon!"

And using the combined power he had obtained from Chrysalimon, as well as Ai and Mako's D-Power, Impmon Digivolved to Beelzemon.

Upon seeing the five Mega Level Digimon, Kuzuhamon just smirked.

"You might have defeated BlackWarGreymon, but he was arrogant and put too much power into his attacks, I'm more focused and in control of my power, so give it your best shot." She laughed.

"We will beat you!" Gallantmon said, pointing his Gram Lance at Kuzuhamon.

"Lightning Joust!" He then yelled, firing a blast of electricity right at Kuzuhamon.

"Black Crystal Sphere!" Kuzuhamon quickly called back, forming a barrier of dark energy around her, which absorbed Gallantmon's attack and made her smirk.

"Now it's my turn." Kuzuhamon said, dropping the shield, before she called out. "Amethyst Storm!"

Unleashing a massive wave of black rose petals, the petals consumed Gallantmon, making him groan out as he could feel his energy being drained by the attack.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon called out in concern as she rushed to protect him, to which she pushed him out of the way, allowing her to take the attacks herself.

"No! Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon called out, watching as Sakuyamon collapsed to her knees and felt her powers being drained.

"Bothersome as always, sister." Kuzuhamon commented, annoyed that Renamon was interfering with her objectives once again.

"But I'll make sure that won't be an issue in the future!" She then stated, lunging at Sakuyamon with her Shakujou Spear drawn, planning to impale her sister and rid her from existence.

But forgetting she was up against a team, Beelzemon and MegaGargomon jumped in between the Renamon siblings.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled, firing several blasts from his shotguns and causing Kuzuhamon to crash back.

"Gargo Missile!" MegaGargomon then called out, continuing to protect his friends as he unleashed a missile from one of his shoulder mounted gun turrets.

While the others were fighting her, joined by Justimon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon De-Digivolved, before Takato helped Rika to her feet, while Guilmon held Renamon in his arms.

"Are you alright, Rika?" Takato asked, making Rika nod and say in reply. "I'm fine. But Renamon has lost most of her energy. She is still alive but she is still weak."

Renamon struggled to try to sit up.

As she sat up, Guilmon suddenly rose and walked towards Kuzuhamon, who had a frustrated look on her face as she continued to fight against the annoyances she called her enemies.

After managing to get some distance between herself and the Digimon Tamers, she noticed Guilmon approaching her.

"You brats don't know when to..." Kuzuhamon began to say, but stopped and gasped in horror and pain as Guilmon slammed his right hand, hard into her stomach, knocking her down.

Seeing Guilmon attack with such force made Calumon ask in worry. "G... Guilmon, are you ok?"

Guilmon just ignored Calumon and looked at Kuzuhamon, not with his normal golden coloured eyes, but with eyes that were red, slitted and full of nothing but rage.

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" Guilmon snarled as he then slammed Kuzuhamon with an uppercut, before he leapt back as flames filled his maw.

"Pyro Sphere!" He yelled, unleashing the blaze, which engulfed Kuzuhamon and made her scream in agony.

From the blast of his Pyro Sphere, a black version of Renamon emerged and fell to the ground.

"Impossible. How could I've been beaten so easily?" BlackRenamon asked in horror.

But her fear only grew as Guilmon grabbed her by the throat, lifted her up and held out his claw, ready to finish her off.

Fearfully, BlackRenamon cried out. "N... no, you can't... Please... spare me. Spare my life please...!"

Despite her being the enemy, still care for her sister, Renamon called out in worry. "Guilmon, no!"

"I'm going to end this!" Guilmon snarled as he held his claw back, about to lunge forward and take BlackRenamon out, but stopped when Impmon suddenly grabbed Guilmon's arm, halting his assault.

"Stop this, Guilmon! Don't kill her! Look at yourself! This isn't like you! You don't kill!" Impmon snapped at his friend.

Guilmon stopped as his eyes returned to their normal colours and saw what he had done and was almost about to do, causing him to drop BlackRenamon, look at his claws in horror, before he ran away, as fast as he could.

"Guilmon, come back!" Takato called out, about to chase after his best friend, before he was stopped when Renamon blocked his path with her right arm.

"Hold on, Takato. I'll go after him." Renamon said, making Takato nod in reply, knowing Renamon was not only faster than him, but a better tracker, before the vixen Digimon then ran after Guilmon.

"Renamon..." Rika said quietly, hoping her Digimon partner could help Guilmon and hoped nothing happened to her.

While the rest of the Digimon Tamers wondered what had happened to Guilmon, while checking to see if anybody had sustained any serious injuries during their fight, Impmon approached and looked down at BlackRenamon.

"You know getting more power doesn't make you stronger, trust me I've been there before." Impmon said.

Impmon's comment just made BlackRenamon smirk, before her body started to become transparent and eventually faded.

"I know." Impmon heard BlackRenamon's voice, making him turn to see her in the treetops, lying on one of the branches. "My master told me all about you."

Jumping down from the branch, BlackRenamon approached Impmon, who was left in a state of confusion.

"What's going on? How did you do that?" He questioned, making BlackRenamon smirk.

"I know better than to face an enemy as powerful as the Digimon Tamers, so I used Kuzuhamon's dark magic to reflect an image of myself to fight in my place." BlackRenamon explained.

"Hold up a second, you're telling me we fought an illusion of you !" Impmon asked.

"That's right. Now I not only know the strengths and weaknesses of each of you, but next time I face my sister, I will crush her." BlackRenamon replied.

But hearing that, Impmon then laughed out loud, confusing BlackRenamon and making her ask.. "And what's so funny?"

"Our strengths and weaknesses? We can see through yours' too. You are afraid when Guilmon tried to kill you. Your true feelings are really being put you to the test. Why did you join those Hazard freaks to begin with, because we know you're still good on the inside. They'll just betray you eventually." Impmon mocked.

BlackRenamon looked shocked and then snarled. "We'll see about that. They may be using me, but so long as I can get my revenge on Renamon, I don't care what happens to me."

"Then don't come crying to me when you lose." Impmon said in reply, smirking a little.

BlackRenamon glared, sighed and then said. "You're a Virus type just like me, so why stick around with these losers when you can join forces with us as I know you have a score to settle with Guilmon."

"Not interested. It's true I want to settle the score with pineapple head, but teaming up with those Hazard freaks would be..." Impmon began to say, before he stopped in shock when BlackRenamon kissed him.

In few seconds Impmon took few steps back look at her, his face flushed red, making BlackRenamon smile at him.

"We shall meet again, Dark Loner." She said before she vanished.

Impmon just stood in place, thinking about what just happened.

'What do I do?' He asked himself.

While he knew BlackRenamon was their enemy, part of him wanted to help save her, while another part of him knew that she was right and he did want to beat Guilmon.

Conflicted, he was unsure if he could turn his back on his friends again or remain loyal to them.


	4. Confessed Feelings

Guilmon scampered and hurried through the park, brushing against trees and not looking back.

He panted, out of breath and as a horrible vision of Megidramon's claw was seen replacing his own.

Guilmon stopped in horror as he looked at his hands.

A new flash appeared in the form of Guilmon's hands, all covered in blood, making the red dino Digimon yelped as he snapped out of it and saw his hands back to normal.

But panicking more, Guilmon continued to run away.

'What is happening to me? I'm becoming a killer. I never try to kill anything in cold blood. What is happening to me?' Guilmon thought, worried for himself and those close to him.

After a long time of running, Guilmon came to a pond with a beautiful waterfall, to which he then fell to his knees, exhausted, before he crawled to the water to look at his reflection.

Seeing his reflection, Guilmon's face paled and scared, but then he saw one of his eyes become red and silted, before his entire reflection reshaped itself and became Megidramon.

Guilmon screamed out as he closed his eyes, trying to get the horrible visions out of his head, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark then opened his eyes and became frustrated at what was happening to him, causing him to bang his fist against the ground.

"What is happening to me!? Why am I doing this!?"

"Guilmon?"

Hearing the familiar female voice, Guilmon looked up to see Renamon looking down at him, her expression full of worry and concern.

"You've been running for some time. Is something wrong?" She asked, jumping down from the trees, before she knelt down to him.

"Renamon, I am afraid of what is happening to me... I've never tried to kill anyone in cold blood before." Guilmon told Renamon in reply, causing his arms to shake again.

"Guilmon, please, calm down!" Renamon said, before the vixen Digimon assured him. "Those Hazard Digimon are mostly trying to corrupt you, but you've got us and we'll protect you."

Renamon then looked at the pond and the waterfall and smiled.

"Listen, why don't we go for a dip together?" She asked, after fighting she knew she could do with a break, and knew that it could help Guilmon relax.

Guilmon looked up as Renamon then peeled off her long gloves and then took them off, before she then lifted up her mane and, to Guilmon's surprise saw Renamon's huge EE-sized breasts, which came bouncing down from her mane, allowing them to be free.

"Renamon... I never knew your chest was that huge..." Guilmon said, trying not to stare at Renamon's breasts, which just made her smile at Guilmon's shyness.

"Well, I've never shown my breasts to anyone before so you are the first. Come on. Let's go in." Renamon said as she wrapped her tail around Guilmon's waist and dragged him into the pond.

Guilmon also noticed Renamon's huge butt as they entered the water.

As they entered the water, Renamon dived in the water as Guilmon just stood in place, looking at his hands.

As Renamon emerged, her body dripping wet, Guilmon then asked. "So these Hazard Digimon are after me."

"Guilmon, your hands are also marked by the same mark those digimon have so we bet we would have to face Megidramon in the future. Somehow, after you broke free from that horrible monster, his Data escaped from you and must have reformed itself somehow. Now these Digimon must be his creations and are coming after you."

Guilmon looked at the mark on his hands and chest and then looked at the one on his head from his reflection.

"So because I am a user of the Hazard mark, I'll be like them, a killer?" He asked.

"No!" Renamon said back, before the vixen Digimon told him. "You're not becoming like them. You have Takato, you have us, your friends and you have me to protect you."

"Huh? Why do you want to protect me?" Guilmon asked.

"Rika and Takato asked me to do so and I made a promise that we won't lose you to the darkness." Renamon replied.

"But Renamon, what if they do get me?" Guilmon began to say, but then he saw Renamon's eyes tearing up. "R... Renamon?"

"You mean so much to us, and to me. I cannot bare to lose you." Renamon said, trying to hide her tears.

Guilmon looked at her before he approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Renamon..." He said gently, causing Renamon to look at him, before both Digimon then felt drawn to each other, before their lips met in a passion filled kiss.

Renamon then closed her eyes and kissed Guilmon with the same passion, while her arms wrapped around Guilmon's neck, holding him close to her.

As they kissed, many sparks of light circled around them, while Renamon then pressed her boobs against Guilmon's chest, before both Digimon suddenly dove underwater.

The two Digimon, still kissing, spans around underwater before they broke from their kiss, smiled at each other and held each other's hands.

Still holding hands, they floated in front of each other still smiling at each other. Renamon smiling at Guilmon for his handsome and brave figure and Guilmon smiling at her beautiful and sexy body.

Then Renamon swam closer to Guilmon's body and wrapped her arms around him again, pressing her breasts against his chest, while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Moving her right hand, Renamon began to stroke Guilmon's face, making Guilmon smile as his left hand went under the water and grabbed Renamon's bottom, making the foxy Digimon moan from his actions and, in response, she pressed her breasts to his chest.

The two Digimon then closed in again and kissed each other with more passion than ever as they also span around on the spot underwater under the sun.

-A while later-

Takato and Rika walked down the woods to find the wet forms of Guilmon and Renamon sitting by the bank, with Renamon resting her head on Guilmon's shoulder.

"I see you two had some fun." Rika smiled as both Digimon smiled to see them, before Rika was surprised to see Renamon actually showing off her naked body still.

"Wow, Renamon, you're got a body of a role model, what's up?" Rika asked.

"Well guess you and Takato are not the only ones in love." Renamon replied, giving Guilmon a quick, yet loving kiss.

"Oh. so you and Renamon? Congrats Guilmon" Takato smiled.

"Thank you. And I know about everything, so the next time those Hazard Digimon show up, I'll be ready!" Guilmon replied.

"That's good to hear." Takato said, glad Guilmon was feeling better, before the brunette told Guilmon, Renamon and Rika. "Let's head back, the others must be worried."

The four nodded, before Takato and Rika left, while Renamon hugged Guilmon's arm as both looked at each other.

"Don't forget. Whatever happens, I will always protect you, my love." Renamon told him, making Guilmon smile and reply. "And so will I. I won't lose you."

And then, with one short kiss between the two lovers, they went to rejoin the others.


	5. Training Begins

As Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon continued to make their way through to forest and back to their friends, both Tamers and Digimon stopped when Rika's cell phone started to ring.

Answering it, Rika spoke.

"Hey Henry, what do you want? Wait, what? Ok, I'll tell them."

After she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket, she turned to Takato, Guilmon and Renamon, all three had worried looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Takato asked.

"We've got a problem. It seems BlackRenamon got away. Now she knows our moves and strategies in battle." Rika replied, before she stated. "We really need to start training to get ready to face the rest of Hazards, as well as Megidramon."

"We have to talk to the others, we will start training today." Takato replied as he started to walk out of the woods to the park.

Arriving back with the other Tamers, Takato told his friends. "We need to start training we don't know who we going to face from the hazards next time so who in."

"I'm in." Ryo said, making Cyberdramon let out a proud and determined roar in reply.

"You know I'm always there for you two." Henry replied, before looking at Terriermon and asking. "Right, partner?"

"You know it!" Terriermon replied.

"I'm not letting Chummly have all the fun." Kazu stated in reply, as he, Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon agree to join their leader in gaining further power to stop Megidramon and his forces of evil

Seeing his allies planning to fight together, Impmon thought. 'They always there each other, and for me. I refuse to take BlackRenamon's offer, I'm not like her or her Hazard friends."

"I wish I could help, but I will be there in heart." Jeri said smiling at her friends, who smiled back at her.

Glad he had his friend's support, Takato smiled and replied. "Thank you Jeri, thanks everyone. Ok you guys we need to start training."

"But where can we go?" Impmon had to ask, curious as to how they could get stronger in such a short amount of time, while Megidramon was practically on their backs and could strike at any moment.

"I believe I could help you with that." A voice said in reply, causing Impmon and the others to turn around.

"Yamaki?" What are you doing here?" Takato asked.

"I came here to check on the recent energy patterns of a wild one, but it was gone when I arrived, naturally I assumed you had something to do with its disappearance. I also overheard you talk about a new enemy"

"The enemy is me." Guilmon said, causing Renamon to add. "What Guilmon means is part of his Data has taken form and has gathered other Digimon to join it."

"I see. Then we don't have much time." Yamaki said in his usual serious tone.

"Yamaki, you said you could help us with the training? What did you mean by that?" Henry asked curiously.

"At Hypnos, we have been studying the effects of time between our worlds. While one day passes in the Real World, it could be days when compared to the Digital World." Yamaki explained.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Impmon asked.

"After constructing a room that mimics the effects of the Digital World, we have been testing it to see what effects it has on the physical form." Yamaki replied.

"So you're saying in this room if we trained in there for a few days, it would feel like years?" Takato asked, making Yamaki just nod in reply.

"Then we haven't any time to lose. Let's go!" Rika said, causing the Digimon Tamers to agree with Rika as they then followed Yamaki back to Hypnos.

-Meanwhile, in the Digital World-

BlackRenamon walked in the throne room, before she got to her knees and knelt before her master.

"Lord Megidramon, I come back with the information you wanted me to gather from the Digimon Tamers." BlackRenamon said, before the dark furred vixen added in a darker tone. "They are stronger than I had anticipated, however, I know we can crush them."

With BlackRenamon's words, from the darkness emerged the Hazard Master and twisted form that was Guilmon's darkness, Megidramon, who stared down at BlackRenamon.

"Excellent work. Soon we shall crush those who tried to destroy me, then both worlds shall fall under my destruction!" Megidramon stated.

'So long as I can destroy my sister, I don't care what happens to anyone else.' BlackRenamon thought, before thinking about Impmon. 'I just hope that fool makes the right choice. It'd be such a shame to delete such a powerful and handsome Digimon.'

"You're dismissed BlackRenamon." Megidramon then said, causing BlackRenamon to bow.

"Yes, Hazard Master Megidramon." The black vixen Digimon replied loyally, before she left room.

After BlackRenamon left, Megidramon smiled wickedly.

"I can not wait to destroy my other half. He will pay, as will Takato and the rest of their friends."

-Back in the Real World-

Following Yamaki, The Tamers and their Digimon had arrived at Hypnos.

As they continued to Follow Yamaki, Takato, thinking of his parents, then asked. "Hey, Yamaki, can you do us a favour can you tell our family we will be training and won't be able to see them for sometime?"

"Your parents have already been notified." Yamaki replied, just as he and the Tamers arrived deep in the heart of Hypnos.

"Hypnos could only construct five Duration Rooms. So some of you can train alongside each other or train alone." Yamaki then explained.

With their options, everyone started to think about what would be best for each of them and who they should train with, before Impmon spoke first. "You guys figure out who you want to hang out with, I'm going solo."

Approaching one of the Duration Rooms, Yamaki then got in Impmon's way, causing Impmon to question. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Before you make your choice, how long do you plan to be in there?" "He asked

"As long as it takes to be able to defeat any Digimon foolish enough to face me or attack my friends." Impmon replied.

After Impmon had left to train, Takato said. "I think I'll train with Guilmon together in one room, if that's ok with you guys."

"Momentai. We understand." Terriermon replied, before saying. "It's best to work with a partner you truly trust, right Henry?"

Agreeing with Terriermon, Henry said in reply. "Right. But to make sure we all can train, I suggest we plan who trains with who."

"Terriermon, we'll train as a team, but will share our room with Ryo. Kazu, Kenta, you two work quite well as a team so you, Guardromon and MarineAngemon take a separate room."

"And I'll train with Renamon." Rika said, making the vixen Digimon nod in a loyal reply.

"Alright, since you have now made your choices, go right ahead and train. You will have everything you need." Yamaki said

"Thanks Yamaki." Takato replied.

"We promise we'll get stronger." Guilmon added in a determined tone.

After everyone chose their doors, before entering, Takato looked at Rika smiled at her and said. "See you in two years."

"See ya then, Gogglehead." Rika replied with a smile on her face.

After watching the Tamers walk inside their respective rooms, Yamaki, Jeri and Calumon hoped for the best for Takato and the others.

'Good luck to you all. See you in two days." Yamaki then thought, knowing that the Digimon tamers would not fail in their mission to become stronger.

-Within Takato and Guilmon Duration Room-

Takato and Guilmon were in awe at the inside of the room.

Not only was its size impressive, giving both lots of room to train, both solo and as a team, but there were three rooms in the North, East and West corners.

The North was full of exercise equipment, which included weights, training equipment and a bar mounted/welded to the top for pull ups, upside down sit-ups and other endurance based techniques to make them stronger.

The East room was a kitchen, containing not only a wide variety of foods to keep them alive, but also a stove, fridge, freezer and other machines to assist in the preservation and preparation of their meals, while, in the West was the bedroom.

Takato looked at his partner and said. "I guess we have to start training Guilmon."

Guilmon nodded in reply, willing to do whatever it took to take on and defeat Megidramon.

Yamaki was in his office, working on his computer, checking on the status on the Tamers, before there was a knock on the door.

Not taking his eyes off the screen, he called. "Come in."

Entering the room was Riley, who looked at him and then said. "Sir, Miss. Katou wishes to talk to you."

"Very well. Send her in." Yamaki replied.

Riley nodded in reply, before moving aside and allowing Jeri to enter Yamaki's office.

Looking away from his computer and at the brunette, who was carrying Calumon, Yamaki asked. "What is it you want?"

"Umm... Mr. Yamaki, I wanted to talk to you. I want to train with the others, so I can stronger too."

Hearing her request, Yamaki, hating to tell her the facts, spoke up and said. "I wish you could train with them but you don't have a Digimon partner."

Realizing what he said was true, Jeri felt helpless that she was unable to do anything, while Calumon, seeing Jeri sad, felt empathy towards her, causing his ears to shrink and droop.

However, while Jeri was starting to give up on herself, Riley knew Jeri was still an important part of the Digimon Tamers team and then had an idea on how she may help the girl.

"Wait a second Miss. Katou. Can you show me your D-power?" She asked.

Placing Calumon down, Jeri did as Riley had asked, reached into her pocket and withdrew her D-Power, handing it to Riley.

After closely examining it, Riley, after handing the D-Power back to Jeri, then told her. "I think there might be a way to bring back your partner."

Hearing that left Jeri's thoughts and feeling mixed, to which all she could say was her partner's name.

"Leomon?"

Riley nodded, she was happy to see Jeri smile, before she looked at Yamaki.

"Sir, from what I gathered, there is still a small fraction of her partner's Data within Jeri's D-Power. If we were able to extract that Data, there is a chance we could create a copy of Leomon." Riley said.

"Alright then, let's get started." Yamaki replied, before looking back at his computer and observing Impmon in his training room, gaining an idea as to assist in making the percentage of Lemon's revival a tad higher.

-Impmon's training room-

Beelzemon, in Blast Mode, was training hard, blasting target after target.

However, Beelzemon then stopped when he felt something off about his body, as if part of his Data had been removed.

But he just shook it off and continued training, further blasting and destroying everything that opposed him.

-Back to Yamaki, Riley, Calumon and Jeri-

After leaving Yamaki's office, the four had arrived in a room full of high tech machinery, while a computer and what looked like a capsule stood in the centre.

"This is where we'll make a copy of your partner. And don't worry, we have his memory in here." Yamaki told Jeri, showing her and Calumon a flash drive.

Both Jeri and Calumon were quite happy, knowing both would soon be reunited with Leomon.

After Yamaki handed the flash drive to Riley, he instructed. "Let's Start."

Riley nodded in reply as she approached the computer, typed on the keyboard to bring the data frame of Leomon back, before she added some texture and skin to him.

Inside the chamber, his Data started to create a solid form, to which Riley then plugged the flash drive into the computer, letting the memory enter the new Leomon's memory bank.

After few minutes, the Data was completed, forming Leomon, who lay inside the chamber as he had just been reborn and was now sleeping.

Jeri left in awe to see her Digimon partner again, before she rushed into the chamber and knelt down beside the Digimon.

After a while, Leomon slowly opened his eyes and saw Jeri.

"J... Jeri is that you...?" He asked, causing Jeri to tear up, before she wrapped her arms tightly around Leomon.

"Oh, Leomon, I missed you." She replied, tearing up somewhat, which Leomon felt her tears upon his fur.

While Leomon was glad to see Jeri again, he was somewhat confused and had to ask. "How can I be alive? Didn't Beelzemon absorb my Data? Wait, where is that traitor?"

"I'll let Jeri explain any questions you may have later." Yamaki interrupted, before telling the pair. "Miss Katou, you and Leomon will be training with Rika and Renamon. Before I forget, in the room that Rika is in, if one day passes out here, in there it will feel like one year, do you understand?"

Jeri nodded in reply, to which Yamaki then took Jeri and Leomon to Rika and Renamon's training room.

Before entering, Yamaki looked at her and said. "They just started today, see you kids in two days."

"Thank you, for everything." Jeri replied, grateful to both Yamaki and Riley, and knowing she now could do more than watch from the sides as her friends fought together.

Jeri about open the door when Calumon spoke. "What about me? It's going to lonely without you guys."

Picking him up, Riley smiled.

"Don't worry Calumon, I promise to look after you while your friends get stronger." She said, making Calumon smile back.

With someone now looking over Calumon, Jeri braced herself as she and Leomon entered the room, prepared to get stronger, and to see how her friends would react upon Leomon's return.

-Inside the room-

Rika was shocked to see not only Jeri but Leomon entered the room at once.

"Leomon? But I thought Beelzemon took your Data!" She said, stunned.

"His Data was gone, but thanks to Yamaki and Riley, they managed to bring him back." Jeri replied happily.

Jeri's reply amazed Rika, making the Digimon Queen comment. "Wow. I never thought he do it."

While glad to be back with his Tamer and her friend, noticing they were both older and were one Digimon short, Leomon asked. "So where's Renamon?"

"She's out there training." Rika replied, before she added with a sly smile. "But I think she has her mind on one thing on her training though."

Outside, Renamon was training hard as an important thought came to her mind.

'Whatever happens, I will never let you get your claws on my Guilmon, Megidramon.'

"May I join you in training?"

Hearing the voice, Renamon turned around and was shocked to see Leomon.

"Leomon, how are you here?" She asked, stunned, before saying. "I thought Beelzemon defeated you and took your Data."

"Beelzemon did absorb my Data, but thanks to Yamaki and Riley, they managed to bring me back." Leomon replied, making Jeri nod and add. "From what I can tell, they extracted the Data of Leomon from inside of Impmon and were able to create a Digital copy."

"Now I can fight alongside you guys, instead of holding you back or getting in the way." Jeri then said, looking away from her friends as she began doubting herself again.

"Jeri, you have never held us back or gotten in our way." Rika then said, approaching Jeri, who looked up at the Digimon Queen.

"For the last two years I've known you, you have done the opposite, you inspire us all to continue and do our best, so quit being so down, it's not who you are." Rika then told Jeri.

"It's true. You are stronger than you think." Renamon added.

Knowing Rika and Renamon's words were true, Leomon placed his hand on Jeri's shoulder, making her look at him as he then said to his Tamer. "Jeri, we may have been separated for two years, but I can see you have grown stronger. Remember, you have the heart of a lion."

With her Digimon and her friends support, Jeri felt her confidence return, making her nod.

"You're right. Thank you everyone." Jeri replied, grateful she had friends so close to her heart, before she then said, her tone turning serious. "Now what do you say we get down to some training?"

'That's the Jeri I know.' Rika thought, unable to hold back her smile, before she, Renamon, Jeri and Leomon got serious and focused upon their training, all determined to stop the new evil that threatened their worlds and those close to them.


	6. The new Digimon Tamers

Two days had passed since Takato and the others had begun their training in order to stop Megidramon and his dark forces.

Approaching the Duration Rooms, Yamaki, Riley and Calumon were all curious to see what the results of two days inside had done to the Digimon Tamers.

Watching as the doors started to open, Calumon was so excited that he would get to see his friends again.

"I can wait to see them." He said, while Yamaki just replied. "I too am curious to see the results."

The one first ones came out of Duration Rooms, was Takato, who looked a little bit different than he had before, to which his hair had grown longer, but maintained its spiky appearance, while his body looked more muscular and developed.

"Takato!" Calumon called out, running over to the boy, before asking in a curious tone. "Is it really you?"

Takato laughed, before he knelt down and rubbed Calumon's head.

"Yeah it's me Calumon. It's great to see you again, it's been a long time for us." He replied.

"It's been a long time for us as well." Takato then heard Terriermon comment, making him rise up and turn to see Henry Terriermon, who sat upon his Tamer's shoulder, alongside Ryo and Cyberdramon.

While Henry's hairstyle remained almost as it did two days ago, his body had developed too, while Terriermon, who looked the same, but everyone could tell he had gotten stronger.

"With the training we went through, it helped me and Cyberdramon to become stronger than we were before." Ryo commented, then facing his Digimon partner and asking. "Right, Cyberdramon?"

The question caused Cyberdramon to roar out in a combination of power and pride.

Just like his human friends, Ryo looked the same, except his body had bulked up too, while he had grown, to which he was a little taller than Takato and Henry.

"Not bad." Everyone heard Impmon comment, looking over to see said Digimon was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, arms crossed and was smirking.

"But check me out." He then said, pulling out his arms, which had increased in mass, before summoning two giant flames from his hands, showing that while he had grown in power, his personality remained the same.

"You do look stronger, however, you're still short, hothead." They heard Kazu say.

Turning around, everyone saw Kazu and Kenta, both of whom had gotten stronger, but weren't as physically developed as Takato, Henry or Ryo then walk out of the their room, who were followed by Guardromon and MarineAngemon.

While the Digimon Tamers were glad to see each other, none were more happy to see Takato than Rika, who, to their surprise, ran out of her quarters and suddenly embraced him tightly, not caring that others were around.

"Oh, Takato..." Rika whispered, remaining close to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Takato replied, embracing Rika back.

Though liking how close he was with Rika, Takato wanted to see her and pulling away slightly, allowing him to see how much she had changed.

Her hair was no longer in a spiky ponytail, but had grown and cascaded down her back, while her body had developed quite nicely, to which it looked more feminine, while her breasts had grown from a B-Cup to a D-Cup, making Takato say in an honest tone to Rika. "You look so beautiful."

Rika couldn't help but blush at Takato's compliment as she stared into Takato's eyes and replied, her tone matching the honesty and love that Takato held for her. "And you have become quite handsome."

While glad to be with Takato, Rika noticed his Digimon partner wasn't with him, making her ask. "Hey, Takato, Rika where's...?"

But before Rika could finish her question, they heard a familiar voice say. "I still can believe it has been two years in the room when out here, it has only been two days."

Turning to the voice, the Tamers were all surprised to see Rika's other female companion.

"Jeri?" Henry asked, blushing a little at how she too had changed.

No longer stood the petite girl he once knew, but instead stood a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and a body that rivaled Rika's in beauty.

Everyone was stunned to see Jeri, except for Yamaki, Riley, Rika and Calumon, and the they were stunned further when they heard a male voice, one they hadn't heard in years.

"It's been a long time since I have had a great training session like that."

Breaking the silence, Kenta said, amazed. "L... Leomon? How can you alive, we saw Beelzemon take your Data."

"Beelzemon may have absorbed my Data, but thanks to Yamaki's technology and Jeri's faith, I was reborn." Leomon replied.

While most were glad to see Leomon, Impmon gulped nervously and began to sweat, to which he quickly knelt before him and got out. "Listen pal, before you do anything, I just have to say I'm not the same Impmon I once was. I'm a good guy now, just ask anybody. No hard feelings, right? Please don't do anything you'll regret."

"It's alright Impmon. We already told Leomon everything."

Hearing Renamon's voice, Impmon looked up and saw the foxy Digimon, who looked relatively the same she did two years ago, only her figure was more slender and no longer hidden underneath her mane, were her breasts, which had grown to an EE-Cup.

"Whoa!" Impmon got out as he stood up, before whistling. "Looking good there, hot stuff."

"Thank you for the flattering acknowledgement, but there is another Digimon I care for." Renamon replied, only she then noticed their group was one Digimon short.

The door of Takato and Guilmon's room then opened once again, causing Renamon and the others to look over as they saw someone walking out from it.

"Hey, guys. It's been a long time." The figure said, amazing all the tamers but Takato at who it was, to which Renamon then ask, blushing deeply as she said his name. "Guilmon?"

Guilmon looked far different than he had two years ago.

He had gained a more mature, adult body, which was quite muscular and now Guilmon was taller than Renamon.

"Hello Renamon . It's great to see you again." Guilmon said as he approached the vixen Digimon, before he gently grabbed her right hand, lifted it up and kissed it, making Renamon blush at Guilmon actions.

While Renamon was glad to see Guilmon again and liked the romantic affection he was showing her, she had to say. "Guilmon, what happened? You seem quite different."

"While I was training, I didn't just train my body, my mind as well. After knowing how I felt towards you, I thought you deserved to be with a Digimon who wasn't a complete fool." Guilmon replied, feeling his child-like personality beforehand was putting Renamon off.

Seeing Guilmon in doubt that he was worthy of being with her, Renamon put her right paw on Guilmon shoulder, making him look up to see her looking back at him with a gentle smile.

"Oh, Guilmon, I didn't care if you acted like a child at times. I must admit that part of you was kind of cute. I chose you because I love you, Guilmon." Renamon then said, before she closed the distance between him and her as she kissed him.

Guilmon was surprised at first, before the same warmth he felt the first time they had kissed returned, making him gently place his clawed arms around Renamon's neck and kissed her back.

After the pair broke from their kiss, Guilmon and Renamon looked at each other, before smiling.

"Renamon, you have become absolutely beautiful." Guilmon then said, causing Renamon to blush at his compliment, before the vixen Digimon replied. "And you have become even more handsome."

Takato was glad to see his friends again and was happy for Guilmon and Renamon, both had broken from their kiss and now had an arm wrapped around the other, like him and Rika.

However, remembering they still had Megidramon to worry about, Takato turned to Yamaki and asked. "Anything happen while we were training."

Yamaki looked at Takato and the other Tamers, before he told them. "Fortunately, nothing happened in the Real World, however, several Data signals like Guilmon were detected in the Digital World. From what I gather, they are the last Hazard Digimon and are soon going to make their next move on the Real World."

Takato nodded in reply, knowing that they didn't have much time before Megidramon would strike, before he turned around to his fellow Tamers, took charge and instructed. "Guys, we're going back to the Digital World. Kazu, Kenta, I want you both to stay here to fight any wild Digimon Megidramon sends."

Kazu and Kenta nodded, before Kazu said in a confident tone. "You've got it chummly. We will not fail you."

"Affirmative." Guardromon added, while Kenta and MarineAngemon nodded in reply.

Takato smiled at them, seeing Kazu was like he was two years ago and knew that he, Kenta, Guardromon and MarineAngemon would be true to their promise.

"Before you go."Yamaki then said, getting the Tamer's attention.

"I have uploaded the map of the Digital World to each of your D-Powers. Just follow the energy signatures and you will find the Hazard Digimon." He told them.

"Thank you, Yamaki." Takato said in reply, before facing the Digimon Tamers with a serious expression on his face. "Next stop, the Digital World."


	7. Of Ice and Digimon

A dark smile appeared on Megidramon's face, showing his razor sharp fangs, as he thought. 'So they are finally coming to me, everything's going as planned.'

"Soon I will get my revenge on Guilmon, Takato and their friends, then nothing will stop me!' Megidramon stated.

-Meanwhile-

Determined to stop him and the remainder of those who served under him, Takato and the others made haste as they headed back to Guilmon shed and their access to the Digital World.

As they continued, making their way through the park, Takato looked at Guilmon and could see the serious look on his partner's face.

"Guilmon, are you ready to face Megidramon?" The brunette asked.

"If I am ready to face my past, I am ready." Guilmon said in reply, determined to destroy what he once was.

When they got to Guilmon old shed, they all saw the opening to the Digital World Guilmon had dug up, to which Jeri, who had been carrying Calumon in her arms, gently set him down.

"Do you really have to leave again?" He asked, saddened that his friends had to go, leaving him all alone.

"We do." Jeri replied, only to kneel down before Calumon and tell him. "But I promise you, after Megidramon is gone, we will return."

Hearing what Jeri had said, caused both Calumon's feelings and his ears to perk up, making him then look up at Jeri and ask her. "You promise?"

"I promise." She replied, smiling at Calumon as she then rubbed his head, causing the Catalyst Digimon to giggle.

"Jeri, are you ready?" She then heard Takato call out, making her stand up, face him and nod.

"We are." She replied, answering for her and Leomon, before both began to approach the entrance to the Digital World.

But before he left, Leomon looked down at Calumon and told him. "Be brave, little one."

Calumon nodded, being strong as he watched his friends enter the portal and leave.

He knew they would be putting themselves in great danger, but also knew that if anybody could stop Megidramon, it was them.

-Within the digital World, moments later-

Arriving back in the wasteland area, the Digimon Tamers looked around and could see everything around them had changed.

The sun had been blocked out by a massive collection of dark clouds that shadowed the area, while any sign of plantlife had rotted to the point of death.

"Everything is dying from the darkness." Takato said, looking around at the descalant land.

"Megidramon is behind this." Guilmon then said, before stating. "I can sense his power is growing and is beginning to affect the Digital World."

Bringing up the map on his D-Power, Henry looked at it

"It's just like Yamaki said, there are three Hazard signals in the area. The first is South of us, the second is in the West, while the last is North, however, that signal seems to be radiating with the most Hazard energy."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Impmon questioned, consuming himself in a violet aura and reaching his Mega form.

"Let's go already!" Beelzemon then said, about to rush off.

"Hold up!" Takato quickly called out, making Beelzemon stop.

"If we're going to take on the Hazard Digimon we should do it in teams, that way none of them can escape to the Real World and attack while we're still here." Takato explained.

"That's a good idea." Henry commented, making Terriermon nod in agreement, before asking. "But what should the teams be?"

"Since the North is producing the most Hazard energy I'll go along with Guilmon and Beelzemon." Takato said, making Guilmon and Beelzemon nod.

"Jeri, you, Leomon, Henry and Terriermon check out the South."

While the four agreed with Takato's direction, Henry and Jeri both blushed a little, knowing they would be so close to each other.

"That leaves..." Takato began to say, planning for Rika, Renamon, Ryo and Cyberdramon to head West.

But before he could say it, there was an objection.

"Hold it, Gogglehead. I am not going anyway with him. We are companying with you." Rika stated, speaking for her and Renamon, while she wrapped both her arms around one of his arms, making Takato smile, knowing her true reason was so she could be close to him. Renamon did the same with Guilmon.

"Alright then. I guess I'll take the West." Ryo said, before he climbed onto Cyberdramon back and headed off.

"Catch you guys later, and be careful." He called out. They started to split up and begin to search the areas.

-With Henry and Jeri-

After a fair amount of walking, the four had arrived to where the Hazard energy was coming from, only the surrounds had changed drastically, for everything was encased in ice.

Breaking the silence, Jeri asked. "What happened?"

"It's obviously the work of a Hazard Digimon." Henry replied, before saying. "Be careful."

Jeri nodded in reply, before she and the others split up and began to search for the Hazard Digimon.

"You find anything?" Henry asked Terriermon and Leomon.

"Not yet, but it's close" Leomon replied, sensing the darkness of the Hazard Digimon was close.

None were aware of its location until a voice roared out. "Freezing Breath!"

Hearing the call and seeing it, Henry saw something in the corner of his eye, making him turn and run.

"Jeri, watch out!" He called, before he tackled her, just as a blue blast shot over them, freezing the area behind them.

"Jeri! Henry! Are you both ok?" Terriermon asked as he and Leomon ran over to their partners.

"I'm fine." Henry replied, blushing at the position he was in, for he had fallen on top of Jeri, causing him to rise and look down at Jeri, who blushed as well.

"Jeri, are you alright?" Henry then asked as he held out his right hand, offering to help her up.

"I... I'm fine..." She replied as she took his hand and got back up, still blushing a little.

After recovering from the sudden attack, all four turned around to see who had attack them.

Standing atop the remains of a frozen cliff, BlackMetalGarurumon glared down at them.

"So you are part of the group my master hates so much?" BlackMetalGarurumon asked, before stating. "Defeating you should be a breeze."

"Don't count on it, we're stronger than we look!" Terriermon snapped back.

While Terriermon was getting riled up, Leomon asked. "So he is one of the villains?"

Jeri nodded in reply, before she told her partner. "Yes. He is part of the group Megidramon made."

"I still can't believe he made evil clones of Agumon and Gabumon based on their Mega Levels." Henry said, angered that Megidramon had used two heroic icons as pawns for his evil.

"We already battled BlackWargreymon and we can take you down!" Terriermon then stated.

"Hmph. He was monitoring that world and thought he could make clones based on them. I may be just a copy, but I have more power than any of those Digidestined barts could create!" BlackMetalGarurumon cackled "Now, are you just gonna stand there or am I gonna to destroy you all without a fight?"

"Oh we'll fight already. Terriermon, you ready to show him our true strength?" Henry called out, making his Digimon partner nod, to which Henry then withdrew his D-Power and announced. "Biomerge Active!"

Terriermon Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"

After Henry and Terriermon had combined their power and taken on their Mega form, MegaGargomon stood before Jeri and Leomon.

"Hang back, Jeri, we'll handle this blowhard." MegaGargomon said, wanting to protect her, for Henry was still unsure if Jeri could handle herself in battle.

"Gargo Missile!" MegaGargomon then called out as he unleashed a missile from one of his shoulder mounted gun turrets.

However, BlackMetalGarurumon leapt from the ice peak, avoiding the missile and landing on the ground.

"Challenging me in my domain was a huge mistake." He stated, before his maw began to fill with ice.

"Freezing Breath!" He then yelled, unleashing the ice and causing MegaGargomon to close his eyes and groan as he was consumed by the attack.

Opening his eyes, MegaGargomon found that his legs had been encased in ice, making him shake around, trying to break free.

"You're not going anywhere. Once my ice hits its target, they stay frozen." BlackMetalGarurumon said, before adding in a darker tone. "That is until I decide when I want to blast them to pieces."

Jeri, meanwhile, clenched her hand into a fist, for she refused to allow BlackMetalGarurumon to harm her friends.

"Jeri, we must help them!" Leomon called out.

Jeri nodded in reply as she and Leomon then ran around MegaGargomon and stood in between the two Mega Digimon.

Upon seeing her enter the fight, MegaGargomon called out, concerned for her. "Jeri what are you doing? He's too strong for you, run now!"

"Too late! Blizzard Wolf Claw!" BlackMetalGarurumon suddenly exclaimed, unleashing a heavy barrage of missiles from his body right at Jeri and Leomon.

"Jeri!" MegaGargomon called, concerned for her, before crouching down, covering her and Leomon, while he took each hit.

From underneath his form, MegaGargomon said, ignoring the pain being inflicted upon him. "Jeri, Leomon, I promise I won't let anything happen to either of you..."

"I will protect you because I love you Jeri...!" He then groaned out, confessing his feelings to her and making Jeri blush.

While part of her was grateful that they were looking out for her, she was surprised Henry confessed his feelings for her, before Jeri looked at MegaGargomon and could see the pained expression on MegaGargomon's face, to which she didn't want Henry or Terriermon to suffer anymore.

"Henry." Jeri said in a gentle tone, getting his attention, to which Henry opened his eyes and found he was no longer one with Terriermon, but was in a room of endless light, standing opposite of Jeri.

"You don't have to keep protecting me. I'm not the same girl I was two years ago. I have grown stronger, and now it's my turn to protect you." She said.

Looking at her, Henry could see the strength in Jeri, especially in her eyes, making him smile and nod, causing Jeri to nod back as she then withdrew her D-Power, which began to glow, consuming her, Henry and the area around them.

Back outside, BlackMetalGarurumon smirked darkly at seeing the damage he had done to MegaGargomon, to which his form was now covered in blast marks and looked like he was going to fall apart any second.

However, an intense light began to shine through the gaps in MegaGargomon's fingers, causing BlackMetalGarurumon to question. "What is this?"

"This is the power of trust..." MegaGargomon got out, lifting his arms and revealing Jeri, who was holding up her D-Power, the source of the light, before she announced in all her might. "BioMerge Activate!"

Using the light to unleash their true power, Jeri and Leomon combined both their strength and their forms into one, causing the form to call out in Leomon's voice. "Leomon Biomerge to..."

Seeing this, both MegaGargomon and BlackMetalGarurumon were stunned to see what the two had become.

In the place of Jeri and Leomon now stood a Digimon that had similar qualities to Leomon, such as his beast-like form, but had several major changes.

His body had become more muscular, showing off various scars across his body, including a massive 'X' shaped one on his chest.

While the new Digimon wore similar pants to that of Leomon, he now wore a jacket that hung from his shoulders, a cap around his head and wielded a blade that was twice the size Leomon owned.

With the BioMerge a success, the new Digimon called out proudly. "BanchoLeomon!"

Looking at himself, BanchoLeomon asked aloud, feeling a great amount of power in his new body. "So this how it feels to Biomerge?"

But remembering there was still the matter of BlackMetalGarurumon to take care of, BanchoLeomon held his blade at the Hazard Digimon and told him. "Get ready to feel the pain."

BlackMetalGarurumon snarled at BanchoLeomon, before he snapped back. "Bring it, furball!"

"Flash Bantyo Punch!" BanchoLeomon called out as he suddenly shot across the ice and slammed his fist into BlackMetalGarurumon's face, knocking him back several feet.

As BlackMetalGarurumon rose, part of him was shocked that a Digimon could muster such speed on an ice field and could actually harm him.

"Gargo Missile!" BlackMetalGarurumon then heard MegaGargomon call out, managing to dodge a sudden incoming missile that blasted and destroyed the area behind the Hazard Digimon.

"Just because we're stuck, it doesn't mean we cannot fight." MegaGargomon called out. "Gargo Missile!"

Forcing him to go on the defensive, BlackMetalGarurumon ran away, zigzagging to avoid each missile.

However, BlackMetalGarurumon was unable to protect himself for long, for BanchoLeomon ran towards BlackMetalGarurumon and brought out his blade.

"Lion King Slash!" BanchoLeomon called out, striking BlackMetalGarurumon and leaving a massive scar down the left side of his face, while also damaging the missile port mounted on his shoulder.

Enraged, BlackMetalGarurumon was consumed by darkness as he then roared out. "How dare you strike me! Metal Howling!"

Unable to counter the sudden attack, BanchoLeomon was blasted back by BlackMetalGarurumon's dark energy, landing before the still frozen MegaGargomon.

"He's intensifying his power. If we don't do something, this whole area could be destroyed!" BanchoLeomon warned.

"I know we can beat him." Jeri told Leomon from within, believing in herself, her partner and her friends, making Leomon nod in reply.

"Henry, Terriermon, let's put our attacks together and put an end to this evil once and for all." BanchoLeomon then called out, before jumping up MegaGargomon's body and standing atop his head.

Concentrating, BanchoLeomon let out a powerful roar as he unleashed his power, consuming his form in a blazing amber aura, which then grew and consumed MegaGargomon, giving him a serious energy boost, as well as an amber paintjob.

"Blizzard Wolf Claw!" BlackMetalGarurumon then roared, firing every missile he could, not caring what would happen to him or the area around him.

All he wanted now was to show he was stronger than the Digimon Tamers.

"Your evil ends here and now!" MegaGargomon and BanchoLemon spoke as one, to which MegaGargomon's gun turrets opened up, revealing they were full of the same energy that now powered up the duo.

"Gargo Laser!" Both called as one, before both turrets unleashed two devastating blasts of energy, which not only consumed and destroyed every single missile BlackMetalGarurumon had fired, but also consumed him too, causing the Hazard Digimon to let out a final cry before he was destroyed.

With the defeat of BlackMetalGarurumon, and after reverting back to their true forms, Henry, Jeri, Terriermon and Leomon looked to see that not only was the ice around them was melting, but the area began to replenish with life, showing the area was now free from the power of the Hazard, leaving the North and West remaining.

"We did it. Now we should head back and assist the others in..." Henry began to say, only to then be silenced as Jeri suddenly wrapped her arms around him and engaged him in a deep and loving kiss, surprising him and Terriermon.

Breaking from his lips, Jeri smiled before she said. "I love you, too."


	8. Battle of Warriors

While the other Tamers had split into teams to face the Hazard Digimon, Ryo, still aboard Cyberdramon's back, was using his D-Power to find the location of his opponent.

As Cyberdramon continued to traverse through the Digital World, Ryo looked at his D-power and saw the signal of Hazard energy was coming closer into contact with his position.

However, Ryo broke away from his D-Power when he heard Cyberdramon snarling, making the brunette look up to see that not only had their surroundings changed, to which the area looked like it had been wiped clear of all obstructions, but inside what looked like a massive ring, sat a Digimon that was adorned in deep blue armour, wore a red cape and bore the Hazard symbol on its chest, better known to the Hazard Digimon as MirageGaoGamon.

"So you are my opponent?" The Digimon asked, before he stood up. "Where are your friends?"

"They are off fighting your buds, making sure they don't sneak out of here and cause trouble back in the Real World." Ryo replied, then pointing at the Hazard Digimon and saying. "And I'm here to make sure you don't either."

Hearing that, Ryo's new enemy said in reply. "I see. You all saw the risks of leaving a single servant of Lord Megidramon alone and split off. I confess I am impressed."

Ryo just responded as he held his D-power up and said in a proud tone. "Biomerge active!"

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to... Justimon!" He then announced, becoming one with Cyberdramon and sharing in his power, while offering Cyberdramon his.

Seeing the pair had become a single entity, MirageGaoGamon said, getting into a fighting stance. "I see you are ready. Very well, I accept your challenge."

With that said, Justimon got into his fighting stance as he prepared to take on MirageGaoGamon.

"Get ready to lose! Justice Kick!" Justimon yelled as he lunged at MirageGaoGamon, bringing his foot down and slamming it against the Digimon.

However, MirageGaoGamon countered the attack, shielding himself with his arms.

"Impressive display of power." MirageGaoGamon commented, before pushing his arms forward and causing Justimon to jump back. "I can see why my comrades fell before you and your friends. I, however, refuse to follow that path."

"it my turn Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaoGamon then called out as he fired a series of crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from his hands at Justimon.

Justimon dodged the attack as he leapt into the air and quickly switched back from defense to offence.

"Justice Burst!" He yelled, firing several orbs of lightning from his Blitz Arm directly at MirageGaoGamon, who just stood in place.

"Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGaoGamon then announced, unleashing a great amount of energy from the mouth-like section of his armour, cancelling out Justimon's shots.

After landing, Justimon charged at MirageGaoGamon for a second time, to which a blade made of energy emerged from his right arm.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon called out as he slashed at MirageGaoGamon, who countered as he used his claws to defend himself from Justimon's attack.

Locked in place, MirageGaoGamon then said. "You fight well."

"You do too." Justimon had to admit, before saying. "But I feel like you're holding back."

"I am." MirageGaoGamon admitted, breaking the stalemate between him and Justimon, giving each a fair amount of room to make their next moves.

"I may serve Lord Megidramon, but I still have my honor. And there is no honor in an unfair fight." The Hazard Digimon then said, surprising Justimon that a Digimon working with an evil like Megidramon was actually trying to equalize the strength in their battle.

But hearing that, Cyberdramon's pride took over, to which he shot at MirageGaoGamon and slammed his right fist into his face, knocking the Hazard Digimon down.

"If you're so strong don't hold back. Prove your honor by fighting me with all your power!" Justimon ordered.

Rising back to his feet, MirageGaoGamon turned, facing Justimon as he said in reply. "Behind that anger, I can see truth behind your words. Very well, I accept your request."

"Now let me show you the true power I wield!" MirageGaoGamon then announced, unleashing all the darkness from within him, which caused Justimon to shield himself with his arms, while maintaining his stance as the darkness pulsated throughout the area.

"MirageGaoGamon Digivolve to... MirageGaoGamon, Burst Mode!" He yelled out, stunning both Ryo and Cyberdramon, both from the change in his appearance and the change in his level of strength.

And after summoning a crescent moon-shaped blade, made with his own energy, MirageGaoGamon told Justimon. "Brace yourself, for now the real battle begins."

Justimon nodded in reply as he got into his fighting stance, while inside, Ryo had to talk to Cyberdramon.

'We have to do our best against him, everyone is counting on us." He said, making Cyberdramon nod, agreeing with his Tamer, wanting not only to protect those close to him, but to prove he was the most powerful Digimon around.

"Begin!" MirageGaoGamon then called out, before he shot at Justimon, stunning him at the difference of the Hazard Digimon's speed.

"Luna Hook Slasher!" MirageGaoGamon yelled as he attempted to slice Justimon with his energy blade.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon yelled back, summoning his energy blade, just in time, for it then clashed with MirageGaoGamon's before it could strike.

However, despite protecting himself, Justimon could feel his defence was breaking as MirageGaoGamon began to push forward, forcing Justimon's blade back against him.

Managing to summon just enough strength, Justimon pushed his arm forward, giving him enough time to jump back and strike.

"Thunderclap!" Justimon called out, slamming his fist into the ground, which caused a devastating shockwave, tearing up the ground and causing both forces to head right for MirageGaoGamon.

"Final Mirage Burst!" MirageGaoGamon called back as he then released a tremendous amount of energy from within his weapon, which not not only protected him from Justimon's attack, it struck through the torn up ground that was heading for him and hit Justimon, slamming him back from the power and force of his attack and then crashing to the ground.

"I will not give up!" Justimon roared as he started to get back up, before he shot at MirageGaoGamon and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, everyone MirageGaoGamon managed to block.

"Luna Hook Slasher!"

"Voltage Blade!"

Both attacks clashed, sending a shockwave that erupted around the duo, to which both continued going, attacking the other with everything they had.

However, MirageGaoGamon was too strong.

"Meteor Shackle!" MirageGaoGamon announced, slamming the energy sphere attached to the end of his weapon into Justimon and knocking him down once again.

As Justimon lay on the ground, MirageGaoGamon approached him.

"You are indeed a good fighter and honorable warrior. However, you let your anger consume you, that is the true reason you lost." MirageGaoGamon said, holding his blade down to Justimon's face, before offering. "But I am not without mercy. Surrender and I will spare you from deletion."

Realizing MirageGaoGamon was right, within Justimon's damaged form, Ryo started to remember his friends, how they never gave up and how they were there for each other, filling him and Cyberdramon with a newfound determination.

"I will never surrender, not when it comes to defeating evil and saving my friends. But you right, MirageGaoGamon. I let my anger consume me, but not anymore. I will defeat you for my friends!" Justimon announced, before he started glowing, as a new power was then released from within him.

Blinded by the light, MirageGaoGamon was forced to shield his eyes as Justimon rose anew.

The injuries he had sustained beforehand faded as his form took on a new form.

His helmet, left arm and his scarf broke into Data, before it reformed itself, to which his helmet had taken shape, similar to that of Cyberdramon's head.

His left arm had been replaced, now matching his right in both appearance and power, while his scarf had extended, turning to a cape, which hung proudly from his shoulders.

Seeing Justimon's form would cause most of his enemies to either feel anger or fear that Justimon had gained an even greater power, however, MirageGaoGamon was actually impressed.

"I am impressed you two achieved the Burst Mode." MirageGaoGamon admitted, before stating as he held out his blade. "However, I will defeat you so my Master may continue his plans."

"Meteor Shackle!" MirageGaoGamon then called out, unleashing the energy sphere at Justimon once again.

However, Justimon was ready this time and amazed MirageGaoGamon as he not only avoided the attack, but landed on the sphere's line and charged at him.

"High Voltage Blades!" Justimon called out as he then sliced through the energy line, cutting off the energy sphere from MirageGaoGamon's weapon, before bringing his blades down upon the Hazard Digimon.

MirageGaoGamon quickly brought his blade up to his body, holding off both of Justimon's energy blades, but then groaned, as he could feel the force of Justimon's power overwhelming his.

Feeling his strength, as well as his weapon giving out, MirageGaoGamon closed his eyes.

'Lord Megidramon, I have failed you.' He thought, reducing the energy of his blade and allowing Justimon's blades to slice through his chest, causing the Hazard Digimon to fall.

"This fight is over! Justice Blast!" Justimon called out, unleashing a great amount of energy, which consumed MirageGaoGamon, defeating him.

But as he was enveloped by the attack, behind his mask, MirageGaoGamon smiled and had his final thought.

'It was a true honor to fight you two.'

With MirageGaoGamon body now nothing but Data, slowly fading apart, there was only one Hazard signal left.

Little did Takato, Guilmon or the others know that the last Hazard would prove the most dangerous.


	9. The Final Hazards

Following their Hazard signature, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon and Beelzemon had left the mountain scenery and were now in a forest.

However, they all could see Megidramon's evil had affected the area, to which the grass around them was barren and all the trees had twisted to the point of decay and ruin.

"Man, I never knew the power of the Hazard could do this." Takato said, looking around, both saddened and angered at what Megidramon and his Digimon were doing to the Digital World.

"Whoever this Digimon is, we must be careful. It's obvious they hold a great amount of power." Renamon commented, making Guilmon and Beelzemon nod.

However, while he did agree with her, Beelzemon had to ask himself. 'Could it be...?'

'No. Her power is nowhere as evil as this.' He then thought, shaking his head clear of his negative thoughts and feelings.

Guilmon and Renamon could sense something was bothering Beelzemon, making them both look at their friend with concern.

But before either could ask what was bothering him, they were suddenly attacked.

Black flames shot around the area, trapping the five inside, before a dark figure leapt down before them, shocking Takato and the others, especially Beelzemon, to see it was BlackRenamon, who was radiating with an aura of pure evil.

Lifting her head up, the Digimon Tamers could see BlackRenamon's eyes were now completely red, full of nothing but anger, hatred and the desire to destroy, before the aura around her rose from the top, taking shape of Megidramon, which leered down at them.

"This is bad, I can feel more of Megidramon's power inside her." Guilmon said in a somewhat worried tone.

"You are right there, Dino-boy." BlackRenamon replied as she rose to her feet, before she told them. "I have been given more power from my Master. And with it, I will destroy you all."

-Flashback-

Within the shadows of Megidramon's throne room, BlackRenamon knelt before the Digimon hidden within the darkness.

"BlackRenamon, you dare return to me after failing?" Megidramon questioned, filling BlackRenamon with fear, for she knew her return could mean instant deletion, but had to risk it.

"Please, Lord Megidramon, give me another chance. I only lost because that runt you escaped from went crazy and caught me off guard." BlackRenamon replied, before she said, her tone somewhat demanding. "Give me more power and I promise I will defeat them."

Her demand made Megidramon question. "Why should I give you anything?"

"Because I can sense that the Tamers are getting stronger. And I know if I had more power, I could wipe the floor with them all!" BlackRenamon replied.

Megidramon knew BlackRenamon's words were the truth, to which his right claw emerged from the shadows and grabbed BlackRenamon.

"Very well, I shall give you more of my power." Megidramon said, causing BlackRenamon to cry out as a great amount of darkness was forced into her being.

"But fail me again and you shall perish." He then told blackRenamon, dropping her, to which she fell on all fours, before looking up at her Master with her red eyes.

"I won't fail you, I'll destroy my sister, her friends and this world!" BlackRenamon stated, showing Megidramon's power had consumed and corrupted her.

-End Flashback-

"Now behold my power!" BlackRenamon exclaimed, before the flames behind her consumed her form, which began to grow as she started to Digivolve to her Mega form.

Knowing they were going to face Kuzuhamon once again, but also knew her power would be greater than before, Takato and Rika acted quickly, as both decided to put their new power to use.

"Biomerge Activate!" Takato and Rika called out, as they both withdrew their D-Powers, fusing both their bodies and energies with their Digimon partners.

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

While Takato and Rika fused with Guilmon and Renamon, Beelzemon, putting his conflicted feelings aside for the corrupt Digimon knew he had to stop her, to which he was enveloped in a violet light that then expanded, before it faded, revealing Beelzemon's arm had transformed to his Blaster, while a set of wings shot out from his back, achieving his Burst Mode.

However, even with the three Megas now ready to fight, none were prepared for BlackRenamon, who then unleashed the flames around her, showing she too had reached her Mega Level, Kuzuhamon, who too had the same wicked aura around her form.

Holding out her Kongou Shakujou spear at Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon said in a tone full of anger. "Renamon, you may have beaten me before, but this time is different. I will destroy you!"

With her statement, Kuzuhamon leapt into the air and shot down at Sakuyamon, to which she planned to impale her sister with her weapon, but was stopped when Gallantmon got in the way, blocking her attack with his Aegis Shield.

"I don't think so!" Gallantmon said as Sakuyamon then leapt above him and held out her staff.

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon then called out as she sent out several fox shaped flames at her sister.

"Don't underestimate me! Black Crystal Sphere!" Kuzuhamon announced, forming a barrier of darkness around her that absorbed Sakuyamon's attack.

Remembering the attack and how powerful it was, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Beelzemon knew that as long as the barrier remained active they would be unable to harm Kuzuhamon, but also knew Kuzuhamon was unable to attack them.

However, Sakuyamon then smiled.

"Fox Card!" She announced, throwing a paper seal that hit the sphere and caused it to slowly fade, which, upon seeing this, Kuzuhamon questioned. "What have you done!?"

"Simple. I used the power of my Fox Card attack to seal away your Black Crystal Sphere's power, making you vulnerable to attacks." Sakuyamon replied.

Kuzuhamon grit her teeth from hearing that.

"So what? I don't need to hide. I will defeat you, sister!" Kuzuhamon stated, before she shot at Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, rushing past Gallantmon, before she began to slam her Kongou Shakujou spear against Sakuyamon over and over.

"This is for abandoning me!" She yelled, her tone blinded by revenge as she continued to strike Sakuyamon.

"This is for attacking me before!" Kuzuhamon told Sakuyamon as she continued her assault.

"And this is because I hate you!" Kuzuhamon yelled again, bringing back her Kongou Shakujou spear and was about to pierce it straight through Sakuyamon's chest.

"Oh, shut up already!" Sakuyamon shouted as she suddenly slammed her staff into Kuzuhamon's face and knocked her sister back.

"That was all a lie! You know that's never true!" She told Kuzuhamon, who just glared at her sister, as well as Gallantmon and Beelzemon as she got back up.

"Whatever Megidramon told you was a lie!" Gallantmon then told Kuzhamon, guessing Megidramon's influence was the main reason BlackRenamon had so much hatred for Renamon.

"You think so? Well I have one last attack to finish you all off!" Kuzhamon stated, before she then held her staff and yelled. "Taizoukai Mandara!"

Slamming her spear down on the ground, a blast of negative energy covered the entire area, to which Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were unable to stop the attack, as the barrier hit and consumed them, before a huge cloud dust surrounded where they stood.

"No!" Beelzemon called out in concern.

Kuzuhamon smirked darkly, believing she had finally won, but was horrified when she heard laughter, making her turn and look in shock to see Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, both unaffected.

"Is that all you got sister?" Sakuyamon said, before stating. "I am disappointed."

"Impossible! I know all your moves! How could can you all still be standing after all that!?" Kuzuhamon questioned, making Gallantmon say in reply. "We've been training to improve ourselves to prepare for this, so you don't know everything about us!"

"With that said, I know a move that Gallantmon and I can use together. Behold." Sakuyamon said, as they then put their lance and staff at each other and a small energy emitted from the tips of their weapons.

"Not even your barrier can absorb this! Divine Blast!" Gallantmon and Sakuyamon called together, causing a huge energy blast to appear from the weapons, to which Kuzuhamon had no time to react or protect herself and was consumed by the attack, making her scream as she was hit by the attack.

After the cloud of dust settled, Kuzuhamon De-Digivolved back to BlackRenamon and fell to her knees and hands.

"How? How can I lose? I have the Hazard power inside me! I should've won. How can I be defeated?" She questioned.

"Don't you get it? You're fighting for the wrong side." Beelzemon scolded her.

"And I didn't abandon you." Sakuyamon added as she looked down at her.

"And what my evil half said to you was a lie! Why do you still let him control you?" Gallantmon asked.

As she got to her feet, BlackRenamon was about to attack again, however, before she could make a move, a sudden feeling of intense pain surged through her body, making the dark furred vixen fall back, revealing what looked like a young, blond haired boy who was draining the Hazard energy from BlackRenamon.

"Lucemon... what are you doing...?" BlackRenamon groaned, struggling to get back up, while Lucemon just glared down at her with a wicked smirk.

"You're pathetic. You can't do anything right. Well, I have news for you. We no longer have any use for you! You're fired and I'm taking your hazard powers!" Lucemon stated, to which the Digimon Tamers then noticed the Hazard symbol on his right hand, which was absorbing BlackRenamon's power.

"What!? But Lord Megidramon promised me my revenge on my sister for abandoning me." BlackRenamon choked in pain, which just made Lucemon smirk further.

"No, my dear, there is more to this than you know." Lucemon replied, confusing BlackRenamon, until he told her. "It's true your sister did head to the Real World to get stronger, but she never stopped trying to find a way back to you. And thanks to Megidramon, he erased your memory, making you full of nothing but anger and hatred, the perfect warrior to take down the Tamers. You were nothing more than a puppet which was pulled by its strings!"

BlackRenamon couldn't believe what she heard, she had been used and manipulated the entire time and didn't realize it.

Just as the last of her Hazard powers were drained from her being, her eyes returned to normal and she collapsed from exhaustion.

"BlackRenamon!" Sakuyamon cried out as she looked in shock at her fallen sister, before she turned to Lucemon, feeling nothing but fury.

"You!" She yelled, wanting nothing more than to destroy the one who had assisted in pulling her family apart.

"Are you all angry with me? Too bad. Now, you have to fight me now! And I am more than a match than any of you!" Lucemon announced.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Gallantmon snarled as he and Sakuyamon prepared to face off against the final Hazard Digimon, while Beelzemon had swooped in and grabbed BlackRenamon's weakened form, removing her from the fight.

However, hearing their threats, Lucemon just smirked.

"You have no idea what you are up against. I wield a power like nothing you have seen before. Now witness the true power of the Hazard!" Lucemon exclaimed maniacally as his form was enveloped by the same dark aura that had manipulated BlackRenamon, only it looked like Lucemon had absolute control over it.

"This power, it's glorious! Glorious!" He stated, looking at his form, which began to change drastically and left Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Beelzemon in awe.

No longer stood the child-like Digimon clad in a robe, but now stood a new Digimon.

While he maintained his original wings on the right side of his body, black, demonic wings had grown on the left.

The white robe he wore before had vanished, replaced by a dark ensemble, while his face looked older and more twisted than ever.

"Now to test this new power." Lucemon then said, clenching his right hand into a fist, before his focus turned upon BlackRenamon.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon called out as he shot at BlackRenamon, who expected Beelzemon to just let her suffer for all she had done.

But to her surprise and confusion, Beelzemon turned around so he took the attacks for her.

As Lucemon continued to pummel Beelzemon at an incredible speed, BlackRenamon, upon seeing the pained expression on Beelzemon's face had to ask. "Why... why are you protecting me...?"

"Because we are much alike..." Beelzemon groaned, ignoring the damage he felt, before Lucemon slammed both his fists into Beelzemon with a great amount of force, knocking him and BlackRenamon down, which made BlackRenamon blush at having Beelzemon's muscular form on top of her.

But focused on his goals, Beelzemon got back up, turned around and prepared to take down Lucemon.

BlackRenamon was amazed that Beelzemon was willing to protect her, and amazed further when Gallantmon and Sakuyamon got before he and stood beside Beelzemon.

"I won't let you or Megidramon harm my sister or warp her mind anymore!" Sakuyamon stated, which stunned the black furred vixen that her sister was willing to fight for her, even after she had tried to destroy her and those she cared about.

"None of you can hope to defeat me, I have the power of Lord Megidramon at my command! I am unstoppable!" Lucemon stated as his body radiated with the hazard power he had stolen from BlackRenamon, before he faced Gallantmon and told him. "And when I defeat you, I'll use all my power to wipe out Megidramon and conquer both worlds!"

Lucemon laughed wickedly, thinking he was invincible, until a dark voice boomed in his head. "Lucemon!"

"Lord Megidramon!?" Lucemon questioned in shock.

"You thought you could do as you wished without me knowing?" Megidramon asked back, before saying. "You fool, you forgot that the power you wield is mine to command. Now you shall pay for your betrayal!"

Suddenly the darkness that enveloped his body consumed Lucemon, making him cry out fearfully.

"Somebody, anybody, please save me!" He cried out, desperately trying to fight off the dark powers that were absorbing his form.

However, the darkness then expanded and created a massive shockwave of darkness, which not only devastated the area, extinguishing the black flames BlackRenamon had made beforehand, but also knocked back Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Beelzemon from the sheer force of its power.

Quickly getting to his feet, Gallantmon asked. "Are you guys alright?"

"I've been better." Beelzemon admitted, only to look before him and comment. "But it looks like things just went from bad to worse."

Looking ahead too, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were both shocked to see the horrid changes Lucemon had gone through.

His form was now void of any humanity and replaced by a massive purple skinned dragon that held seven different coloured rings around its form and an orb of dark energy in its arms.

Having to ask, Sakuyamon questioned. "What happened to Lucemon?"

"And he wasn't the only one." Beelzemon pointed out, shocking both Gallantmon and Sakuyamon when both looked closely into the orb and saw a figure trapped inside.

"BlackRenamon!" Sakuyamon cried out.

Sakuyamon's cry alerted the twisted form that was Lucemon, making it roar out aggressively, before it unleashed a powerful wave of flames from its maw, causing the three Digimon to leap out of the way, avoiding the destruction.

"Sakuyamon, I promise we'll save her." Beelzemon told Sakuyamon in a reassuring tone, before stating, his tone turning serious. "But for now we have to focus on destroying that freak."

Knowing Beelzemon was right, Sakuyamon nodded in reply, before she, Gallantmon and Beelzemon held out their weapons.

"Lightning Joust!"  
"Fox Drive!"

"Corona Blaster!"

The three Digimon then unleashed a combination of lightning, fire and energy at Lucemon, their attacks avoiding hitting the dark orb, to make sure no harm befall BlackRenamon and struck Lucemon, making him roar out in agony as the parts of his body that had been stricken by the Tamer's attacks then broke from his form and were then deleted.

"Not so tough as you claimed to be?" Beelzemon taunted, making Lucemon roar at him.

"If we continue blasting him, we should have BlackRenamon out..." He then said, but stopped when he heard BlackRenamon crying out, to which all three Digimon looked in shock to see a dark aura encircle BlackRenamon, which then spread through the orb and into Lucemon's claws, before the sections they had struck began to reform, making it look as though Lucemon hadn't been attacked.

Seeing this, Gallantmon called out. "He's using BlackRenamon to regenerate! We have to stop him before he drains BlackRenamon of all her energy."

"How do we do that?" Beelzemon questioned, before he, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were forced to avoid a second flame strike from the corrupt Digimon.

"I have an idea. I'm going to keep Lucemon distracted. While he's focusing on me, you two save BlackRenamon, that should cut off Lucemon's power." Gallantmon replied.

While knowing it was a risk, it was a risk the three were willing to take.

"Hey ugly, over here!" Gallantmon called out, getting Lucemon's attention and causing him to roar viciously.

As Gallantmon leapt at Lucemon, Sakuyamon and Beelzemon followed shortly after, heading to the dark core.

As he saw Gallantmon approaching him, Lucemon fired lights of annihilation from the seven Crowns around its form, creating further devastation through the area.

However, determined to stop him and save Renamon's sister, Gallantmon held his Aegis Shield up and used it to protect himself, Sakuyamon and Beelzemon from Lucemon's attacks.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon then called out, unleashing a great amount of energy from his shield, which cut through Lucemon's attack and greatly damaged his head.

And while Gallantmon knew Lucemon would just regenerate, he hoped it would give Sakuyamon and Beelzemon enough time to save BlackRenamon.

While Gallantmon continued to keep Lucemon distracted, slashing at the monster's face with his lance, Sakuyamon and Beelzemon had arrived to the sphere containing BlackRenamon.

Looking inside, both could see her, staring blankly at the void beneath her.

"BlackRenamon!" Sakuyamon called out, concern filling her voice. "Can you hear me?"  
"Sister..." BlackRenamon just said in a solemn tone, not bothering to lift her head up.

"Just hold on, we're going to save you, I promise." Sakuyamon told BlackRenamon.

"After everything I have done, why bother...?" BlackRenamon asked, still keeping her head down and remaining in her sorrow.

Seeing BlackRenamon giving up on herself reminded Beelzemon of how Jeri did the same thing and didn't want history to be repeated for him, making him say in a serious tone.

"Listen to me. I was just like you, a Digimon who would do anything for power, even if it meant turning on those who tried to be my friend. But after they saved me from the darkness, I learnt that no matter what they've done, so long as they try to make up for their mistakes, everymon deserves a second chance!"

"Fist of the Beast King!" Beelzemon then yelled as his right fist was encircled in a bright aura that was shaped like a lion's head, which he then slammed against the sphere of darkness over and over.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon added as she brought her Kongou Shakujou spear up and started stabbing it into the darkness.

Lifting her head up, the self-doubt that filled BlackRenamon's mind began to fade as she watched her sister and Beelzemon continue, giving everything they had to save her.

After finally breaking through the darkness, Beelzemon flew inside, ignoring the negative effects of the dark orb, grabbed BlackRenamon and pulled her close to his chest as he then escaped with her.

With BlackRenamon now free, the damaged Lucemon roared out, feeling the pain of its energy source being ripped from its being, causing him to suddenly crash down and collapse, lying before Sakuyamon, Beelzemon, BlackRenamon and Gallantmon, who then landed before his friends.

"You did it." Gallantmon said, proudly, before asking. "And how is BlackRenamon?"

Looking over at Beelzemon, both Gallantmon and Sakuyamon saw Beelzemon had moved down, allowing BlackRenamon to rest in his arms.

Approaching her, Sakuyamon asked as she knelt down by her sister's side. "BlackRenamon, are you alright?"

"Oh, Renamon... I'm so sorry for everything..." BlackRenamon said, tearing up.

"It's ok. I'm just glad to finally have you back." Sakuyamon replied, silencing her sister as she embraced her, while a smile appeared on her lips and tears trailed from her fox mask and down her cheeks.

While glad to see BlackRenamon was no longer being used by Megidramon and that she and Renamon had reunited, they were interrupted when they heard loud rumbling behind them, followed by a roar, making them look to see Lucemon was rising once again.

Seeing this, Beelzemon questioned, annoyed. "What does it take to stop this thing?"  
"I have an idea." Gallantmon said, taking several steps forward as he began to approach the corrupt Hazard Digimon.  
Seeing this, Sakuyamon questioned. "Gallantmon, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to enter Lucemon's core and destroy him once and for all." Gallantmon replied, not taking his eyes off the behemoth Digimon, who now had lost it and was mindlessly attacking anything he saw.

Hearing his idea shocked Sakuyamon and made her call out. "Gallantmon, wait!"

However, Gallantmon just rushed at Lucemon, before he leapt up and entered the sphere through the hole Sakuyamon and Beelzemon had created.

Upon entering the darkness, Gallantmon groaned out, feeling it tearing and clawing at him, both physically and mentally, but he remained focused.

Summoning a great amount of energy, Gallantmon's body began to glow with a gold aura, which spread through Lucemon's core, making the twisted Digimon roar out intensely.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon called out as the core began to crack open with beams of light, before she, Beelzemon and BlackRenamon had to cover their eyes from the sudden release of Gallantmon's energy.

After the light died down, Beelzemon, using his wing to shield himself and BlackRenamon then lifted it.

"Is... is it over?" BlackRenamon asked.

Looking over, both Digimon saw their enemy was now gone and in his place were countless glimmers of particles that used to be Lucemon.

However, they also, saw Gallantmon had split back to Takato and Guilmon; both of who were lying on their backs, while Rika and Renamon each embraced them tightly.

"C'mon Gogglehead, this isn't funny." Rika said, continuing to hold Takato close to her, before the Digimon Queen cried out. "Open your eyes!"

While Rika continued to hold the one who had claimed her heart, Renamon held Guilmon.

"Please, Guilmon. Please wake up." She begged as she too cried, to which her tears dripped down her cheeks and onto Guilmon's face.

Seeing this, BlackRenamon feared she had unintentionally taken the lives of those close to Renamon and her Tamer; however, all were relieved when they heard Takato and Guilmon groan a little, before both slowly opened their eyes.

Looking up to see Renamon and her smiling face, Guilmon asked. "Did we do it?"

"You did it." Renamon replied, wrapping her arms around her mate, to which Rika mimicked Renamon's actions on Takato, but said in a serious tone. "But never do that again."

With Lucemon defeated for good and BlackRenamon now free from Megidramon's manipulation, the Tamers had one final hazard they needed to take on.

The mastermind behind the attacks and the most dangerous and destructive Digimon the Digimon Tamers had ever faced, Megidramon.


	10. Facing the Past

With BlackRenamon now against him and Lucemon destroyed, a sinister smile appeared on Megidramon's face.

"Everything went just as I predicted. Now my true plan can come into fruition." Megidramon commented wickedly as a hologram of the Digital World appeared before him.

"Both worlds will soon be mine!" He then stated, clenching his claw around the hologram and crushing it, knowing the same fate would befall both worlds shortly.

-Meanwhile-

After defeating the Hazard Digimon, the Digimon Tamers all reunited, back at the same section of the Digital World where they first arrived.

While Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, Leomon and Ryo were glad to see each other, as well as seeing Takato, Guilmon, Impmon, Rika and Renamon, they were stunned to see BlackRenamon approaching them from behind.

Seeing her, Cyberdramon, using his attacks instead of words, then lunged at the dark furred vixen, prepared to strike her down with his Cyber Nail attack.

However, Impmon got in the way, taking the attack, which shocked BlackRenamon, while leaving most of the Tamers confused.

"Impmon, what are you doing?" Terriermon questioned, before he stated. "In case you forgot, she's our enemy."

"No… She's just misunderstood..." Impmon replied as he managed to get back to his feet and explain, ignoring his injuries. "BlackRenamon was being used by Megidramon, but after we talked some sense into her, she agreed to switch sides..."

"How do we know that we can trust her. She could just betray us when our backs are turned." Ryo said, crossing his arms, while Cyberdramon let out a small growl, wanting nothing more than to strike BlackRenamon and destroy her.

"I know I did some horrible things to you all in the past and I know you don't trust me." BlackRenamon said, before she got on her hands and knees. "But I promise I will show you that I am not the same Digimon you fought. Please, give me a chance to redeem myself."

"Please." Renamon then said, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "If not for her, then for me."

While most of the Digimon Tamers were still unsure whether or not they could trust a Hazard Digimon, the ground started shaking, while BlackRenamon gasped out, clenching her sides as the final remnants of the Hazard in her body were forcefully removed.

Worried, Renamon asked. "BlackRenamon, What's going on?"

"This was Megidramon's real plan..." BlackRenamon groaned.

Confused, Takato questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"He knew you would defeat us all, which would allow him to use all the Hazard power spread in both worlds to open a gateway to the Real World..." She then informed them, knowing that the Hazard energies of MirageGaogamon, Lucemon, MetalGarurumon, as well as the residual Hazard energy that was her doppelganger and BlackWarGreymon back in the Real World.

"Guys, look!" Terriermon suddenly called out, pointing with his ear, showing the group that sections of the ground began to crack open, the sky darkened once again and a Digital portal opened up above them.

What is going on?" Jeri asked in worry, watching as a massive swarm of Dark Digimon began to escape from the cracks and floated up to the portal in the sky.

"Megidramon used the darkness in his heart to create an army of Dark Digimon… He plans to use them to conquer and destroy the Real World..." BlackRenamon then groaned out.

The Digimon tamers were all shocked at what BlackRenamon had told them, and shocked further as the ground started shaking again.

"Now what?" Impmon questioned, his tone a mixture of confusion and worry, before a large section of the ground a fair distance away from the cracked open and a twisted castle made of black coloured crystals emerged from it.

"That's Megidramon's castle." BlackRenamon said as Renamon helped her sister back to her feet. "With all the Hazard energy he gathered since he was released from Guilmon, he created a domain that reflects his anger and desire for destruction."

"That explains why it looks so ugly." Impmon commented.

As Impmon and the others stared at it, Guilmon's expression turned serious, before the red dino Digimon snarled and thought, clenching his fists. 'Megidramon, I will stop you and make sure that you never come back.'

Knowing where Megidramon now was, Takato and the others were about to head off and confront the Hazard Digimon, but stopped when BlackRenamon called out. "Wait."

Pulling herself up and moving aside Renamon, BlackRenamon then said. "You must be careful. All of this is part of Megidramon's plan. He wants you to come to him and fight. Remember his castle is made from his Hazard power, so entering it will give you all an unfair advantage in terms of power."

While appreciating her concern for them, Guilmon replied, his tone completely serious. "We know there will be dangers facing Megidramon, but we must stop him, no matter what."

"Besides, we've all gotten a serious boost in power ourselves." Impmon added, slamming his clenched right fist into his left hand as he said in a confident tone. "He won't know what hit him!"

Knowing and seeing they all had made their choice, BlackRenamon nodded.

"Very well." She said, before offering. "Then allow me to accompany you and put an end to Megidramon and his evil."

Concerned for her, Renamon asked. "Are you sure? Facing Megidramon will be an extreme risk."

"Renamon is right. And since Lucemon and Megidramon drained you of your powers, you can't Digivolve anymore." Impmon added.

However, BlackRenamon just smiled.

"It's alright. I'm glad you are trying to look out for me, but I want to show you all that I have changed." BlackRenamon said, causing Renamon to smile at her sister and nod in reply, respecting her wish.

Knowing she had made up her mind, the Digimon Tamers accepted her assistance before they started to head out to the castle, to confront Megidramon and put an end to him and his evil.

-Moments later-

Following BlackRenamon through the dark halls of Megidramon's sanctuary, the Digimon Tamers remained cautious, both from the possibility of a sneak attack, while all but Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon and Impmon kept an eye on BlackRenamon, making sure she didn't try anything.

However, Guilmon then stopped and snarled, causing the Tamers to look at him, while BlackRenamon asked. "You can sense him, can't you?"

Guilmon nodded in reply, before saying. "He's close."

"If he is, we should play it safe." Renamon suggested, thinking it would be wise to reach their Mega forms before their encounter with Megidramon, to which Takato and the others agreed and withdrew their D-Powers.

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

"Terriermon Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to... Justimon!"

Leomon Biomerge to... BanchoLeomon!"

And using the combined power he had obtained from Chrysalimon and the strength he had gained from his Tamers, Impmon Digivolved to Beelzemon.

With the six now set, they continued following BlackRenamon, until they had entered a massive hall that was shrouded in darkness, to which the few torches that hung on the walls gave little light to the Tamers.

However, Gallantmon didn't need any light, for he could sense the presence of Megidramon's evil, making him call out. "Megidramon!"

His call caused a pair of red eyes to reveal themselves from the darkness, which stared down at Gallantmon and the others.

"Guilmon. I see you and those fools you call friends have finally shown. Part of me expect you to turn tail and run." Megidramon's voice said from the darkness.

"I'll never run from you!" Gallantmon said back.

"And BlackRenamon, you are here too?" Megidramon then asked, looking over at the dark furred vixen. "I thought you had been deleted by these brats."

"They saved me after I learnt the truth." BlackRenamon replied, angered that she had been manipulated.

"They were fools to spare you, because now I get to crush you myself!" Megidramon then stated, before a great conflagration of flames shot from the darkness and headed right at BlackRenamon.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon quickly called out, as she got before BlackRenamon and summoned a sphere of magical energy around herself, protecting them both from Megidramon's attack.

As the flames died down, Sakuyamon, after dispelling her barrier, held her staff to the darkness, at Megidramon and stated. "I won't lose my sister again. We will defeat you!"

"And this time we'll make sure you stay defeated!" Beelzemon added, withdrawing and aiming his shotguns forward, Gallantmon and BanchoLeomon withdrew held out their blades, while MegaGargomon, Justimon and BlackRenamon got into their fighting stances.

Seeing the seven Digimon all prepared to fight him caused Megidramon to glare at them, but then, through the darkness, a smirk appeared on his massive maw.

"You think you can actually defeat me?" Megidramon asked, amused, before he stated. "None of you stand a chance against me or my power!"

After his statement, the ground around the Digimon began to shake violently.

Sections of the floor began to break apart and crumble, before a massive wall of flame shot around the group, trapping the seven in the centre of the room.

And as the flames faded, not only could they now see that around them was a massive pool of magma, but before them was Megidramon, who was glaring down at them.

"Dragon Howling!" Megidramon roared, unleashing a powerful shockwave that knocked the seven back.

"Be careful, he's trying to knock us in the pit!" Gallantmon warned, doing his best to pull himself up and hold back against Megidramon's power.

"Aim for his chest, that's his weak spot!" Beelzemon then said, managing to get back up alongside Gallantmon and the others, who got up and then struck as one.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Fox Flame!"

"Gargo Missile!"

"Double Impact!"

"Flash Bantyo Punch!"

"Dark Diamond Storm!"

The combination of attacks struck Megidramon, consuming the Hazard Digimon in a massive blast.

"Did we get him?" BanchoLeomon asked, unsure if they had won due to the smoke that had consumed most of the room, but got his answer when they all heard Megidramon laugh.

"Is that all?" He asked, dispelling the smoke with a mighty gush of wind with his wings, revealing he hadn't even received so much as a scratch.

"Impossible!" Beelzemon got out in a shocked tone, amusing Megidramon and making him say back. "I told you none of you stood a chance against me."

"Meggido Flame!" He then yelled, launching another wave of flames at the seven.

"Everyone, take cover!" Gallantmon called out quickly, causing the others to crouch down, avoiding the flames, while Gallantmon remained standing, using his Aegis Shield to protect his friends.

While the flames faded, Gallantmon looked back, glad to see his friends were alright, but by doing so he let his guard down, causing Megidramon to lunge at Gallantmon, pin him down as he tried to devour him.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon called out in concern, watching as Gallantmon was doing his best to hold Megidramon back, while acidic saliva dripped from Megidramon's maw, which burnt through sections of Gallantmon's armour, causing him to wince in pain and feel his strength giving out.

"Takato, Guilmon, hold on! Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled, firing several more explosive shotgun shells, which struck Megidramon's face, catching the Hazard Digimon off guard and giving Gallantmon time to strike too.

Pushing his lance into Megidramon's chest, Gallantmon used a tremendous amount of force to knock the corrupt Digimon back, giving some space between them.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" Megidramon mocked.

"I didn't." Gallantmon replied, before saying. "But I realized something."

Curious, Megidramon questioned. "What is that?"

"That we can beat you with all our attacks, not as one but as a combination." Gallantmon told Megidramon.

"Shield of the Just!" He then announced, unleashing a powerful wave of energy from his shield, which headed straight for Megidramon.

However, Megidramon brought his wings forward and used them as a shield, protecting himself from the attack and making him smirk, thinking Gallantmon had failed again.

"Now it's our turn! Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon suddenly called, before slamming his fist into Megidramon, knocking him back some more.

Megidramon was about to pull back his wings and retaliate, but before he could, he found himself unable to move, for he was now encased within a bubble.

"What is this!?" He demanded, finding it almost impossible to move.

"My Primal Orb." Beelzemon told Megidramon, before saying. "That should hold you long enough so we can beat you."

"I told you already, none of you stand a chance against me!" Megidramon stated.

"We'll just see about that." Justimon said back as he leapt into the air and shot down.

"Justice Kick!" He announced, slamming his foot against the sphere and knocking it back further.

"Flash Bantyo Punch!" BanchoLemon quickly added, delivering a powerful blow, which knocked the sphere back even further.

Annoyed and angered by their attacks, Megidramon was about to try and break free, before he felt the orb wobbling, making him look back to see he was just on the side of the precipice, now realizing the Tamers weren't trying to harm him, but to push him into the lava, making the Hazard Digimon roar out. "I won't let you win!"

Breaking free from Beelzemon's attack, Megidramon was about to unleash another Meggido Flame attack, but stopped when he looked up and saw Sakuyamon and BlackRenamon, coming down at him.

"It's over!" Both called out as they kicked Megidramon in the chest, knocking him off the edge and into the lava, causing him to roar out as he sunk into the fiery abyss.

As Sakuyamon and BlackRenamon landed, Gallantmon and the others rushed over to them.

"We did it, we beat him! Now we have to go back to the Real World and beat those Dark Digimon before..." Beelzemon began to say, only to stop when Megidramon suddenly rose out of the lava, letting out a furious roar at them.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" He roared as his maw filled up with flames, to which Gallantmon got before Sakuyamon, BlackRenamon and the others expecting Megidramon to strike them.

"Meggido Flame!" He then roared, only he shot the flames upwards, which smashed through the roof and caused sections of it to rain down around him and the Tamers.

Turning his head back down, Megidramon glared at Gallantmon, who just stared back, matching the anger and hate they held for each other.

"You got lucky, but next time I will destroy you!" Megidramon stated, before flying upward and through the hole he had created back, making the Tamers all look in shock to see Megidramon then enter the rift he had created.

"He's heading to the Real World!" BanchoLeomon called out, worried what harm Megidramon could cause to their home, friends and families.

But determined to stop him, Beelzemon, enveloped his form in a violet light that then expanded, before it faded, revealing he had changed to his Burst Mode, causing Justimon to do the same, while Gallantmon changed to Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

Reaching their next level of power, while BlackRenamon, Sakuyamon, Justimon and BanchoLeomon, took a spot on MegaGargomon's shoulders as he shot up and flew toward the Digital portal, Gallantmon and Beelzemon took flight and followed, knowing the next time they would face Megidramon would determine the fate of both worlds.


	11. Hazards in the Real World

Megidramon was heading through the hole of the Digital World and heading to the Real World, while on his tail were the Tamers, determined to stop him from bringing further destruction.

"We have to take him down before he reaches Shinjuku!" Gallantmon called out, causing his allies to nod in reply.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon then yelled, unleashing several energy blasts directly at Megidramon, causing the Hazard Digimon to roar out, before turning around, where he glared at Beelzemon.

"What does it take to get rid of you?" Megidramon questioned, annoyed by the Digimon Tamers and the way they continued to interfere with him and his plans.

"Megiddo Flame!" He then roared, shooting a vicious maelstrom of flames at the seven., who tried to dodge the attack, however, there was not a lot of space for all of them to escape.

However, Gallantmon got before Megidramon and held out his shield, repelling the inferno and protecting Beelzemon and the others.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Gallantmon stated, jamming his lance into Megidramon's chest, cracking through the armour and making the twisted Digimon roar out, both from pain and anger.

"I won't let you win!" Megidramon roared back, before he suddenly grabbed Gallantmon in his claws, making him cry out, as Megidramon pressed his claws harder and began crushing him.

Seeing and hearing Gallantmon in agony, Sakuyamon knew that both Takato and Guilmon were suffering, making her cry out. "Gallantmon!"

"You two have caused nothing but trouble. Destroying you will put an end to that problem." Megidramon said, continuing to crush Gallantmon, while lowering his head down and opening his maw widely, as he prepared to devour him.

"Corona destroyer!" Beelzemon announced, drawing an incantation before him and was about to fire.

"No!" Sakuyamon suddenly called out as she leapt off from MegaGargomon's shoulder and at Beelzemon, where she landed on his back, causing Beelzemon to shake around as he fired, missing Megidramon.

Confused, Beelzemon demanded an answer.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"It's too dangerous, you might hit Gallantmon." Sakuyamon replied, making Beelzemon groan in frustration, knowing that she was right and now had no idea as to how to save Gallantmon from Megidramon.

Knowing he was causing his friends to hold back, Gallantmon was determined to stop Megidramon, to which he struggled around in Megidramon's claws, giving him enough room to remove his right arm and his Gram Lance.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon called out in a strong tone, unleashing a tremendous amount of power from his lance, which filled Megidramon's mouth and made Megidramon pull his head back and thrash it around, while he howled from the attack that had damaged him.

The attack on Megidramon caused him to loosen his grasp, allowing Gallantmon to break free and giving the Tamers a clear shot at the hazard Digimon.

"Now nothing can hold me back!" Beelzemon stated, ignoring the irony of Sakuyamon clinging onto him.

"Corona Blaster!"

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon added as she leapt off of Beelzemon and unleashed a series of blue flames from her spear, which enveloped Beelzemon's blast, setting the energy blast ablaze before it struck Megidramon's chest, damaging it further.

And while Sakuyamon fell, though capable of looking after herself, a blush appeared on her face as she fell into Gallantmon's waiting arms.

"Nice of you to drop in." He joked, causing Sakuyamon's blush to increase a little, before she smiled.

"Hey, love birds, Megidramon is getting away from us!" Beelzemon called out, causing Gallantmon and Sakuyamon to quickly snap back to reality and saw that Megidramon had turned and was fleeing.

Determined to stop what they had unintentionally created, Gallantmon, after letting go of Sakuyamon, shot after Megidramon and plunged his lance through the membrane of Megidramon's left wing.

The sudden strike caused Megidramon to roar out again, before the Hazard Digimon lost his momentum and plummeted down, breaking through the portal, as both were thrown into the Real World.

"Gallantmon!" BanchoLeomon then called out in concern for his ally, to which he and the others wanted to go back and help, but could feel the force of the portal continue to pull them forward, from one reality to another.

And before they knew it, they had arrived back in the Real World.

Looking around them, the Digimon Tamers all saw they were back in Shinjuku, but could also see the devastation that Megidramon's forces were causing, to which most had taken to the headquarters of Hypnos and were pulling it to pieces.

"We have to go and make sure Yamaki is alright." BanchoLeomon said, concerned.

However, while the others were in agreement, Beelzemon turned the other way.

"Where are you off to?" Justimon asked, before saying as he pointed at Hypnos. "Incase you didn't notice, the fighting is over there."

"I know, but Ai and Mako may need me." Beelzemon replied as he let his wings spurt out. "You go your way and I'll go mine."

"Not by yourself, you won't." BlackRenamon said, wrapping her arms around Beelzemon's back, resting her head on his shoulder, while she looked at him, her expression serious and concerned for him.

"Fine." Beelzemon sighed, knowing BlackRenamon would not let go and the more time he spent arguing, the more time he had wasted to find Ai and Mako.

"Hold on tight!" He told BlackRenamon, before he shot into the air and flew off, leaving Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon and BanchoLeomon.

While they watched Beelzemon and BlackRenamon leave, Sakuyamon smiled.

'BlackRenamon, I wish you good luck.' Renamon thought, not just for any enemies she would encounter, but could sense her sister's bond with Beelzemon was quite strong, like hers' and Guilmon's.

But remembering they still had a job to do, Sakuyamon and the others quickly headed back to Hypnos, determined to stop Megidramon's forces before any harm afflicted Yamaki, Riley or any innocent civilians.

-At Hypnos-

While many were running for their lives, fleeing the Dark Digimon, Yamaki was standing before Riley, doing his best to protect her, for both had been cornered by three Astamon and a Strabimon.

"Ready." The Strabimon called, causing the three Astamon to hold up their guns.

"Aim." Strabimon then said, the Astamon slowly pulling on their triggers.

"Fire!" Strabimon and the Astamon suddenly heard a voice yell out, before several energy bursts shot at the Astamon, striking and destroying them.

Quickly turning, Strabimon saw Justimon, along with Sakuyamon and Bancholeomon were charging at him, while Megagargomon had taken to the sky.

"They have reinforcements!" Strabimon called, just as BanchoLeomon lunged forward and sliced through the Dark Digimon with his Otokodama, deleting him, but not before alerting the dark servants of Megidramon, who then ceased their destruction and turned to the Tamers.

Turning to Yamaki and Riley, BanchoLeomon asked. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine. We're just glad to see you're alright." Riley replied.

Glad to hear that, BanchoLeomon, however, quickly brought his blade up when he heard a loud battle cry, blocking the twin blades of a Duskmon with his own.

"Wretched creature. I will destroy you!" The Duskmon stated, forcing BanchoLeomon's blade back, which made him groan in frustration, both from the power of their enemy and sensing another Duskmon had landed behind them and was about to attack.

However, as the second Duskmon brought his blade down, it was blocked

"Nice try!" Justimon said, protecting BanchoLeomon as his Voltage Blade clashed against the Duskmon's, catching him off guard and allowing Justimon to then push the Duskmon back and slice through him, turning the Dark Digimon into Data particles.

Happy that they had their friends watching their backs, Jeri and Leomon were still determined to show their strength, to which BanchoLeomon let out a proud roar as he pushed forward, his Otokodama slashed through and broke Duskmon's blades, and also slashed through his chest, destroying another of Megidramon's Dark Digimon.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon called out as he then unleashed a massive stream of shots, striking the many Airdramon and Saberdramon that were attacking from the sky.

However, the ones he had missed quickly circled around him.

"Spinning Needle!" The Airdramon roared unleashing gusts of razor sharp wind

"Night Roar!" The Saberdramon called out, unleashing a barrage of blazing feathers.

While MegaGargomon was unable to escape the attacks, he was determined not to let his friends down or get beaten by overpowering odds, to which his right arm lunged forward at the nearest Digimon.

"Hey, what are you? Gah!" The Airdramon got out as it was grabbed by the tail and soon flung around.

"Mega Twister!" MegaGargomon announced, swinging the Airdramon around, causing it to slam into its allies, which destroyed most, while the rest were knocked them down.

Falling to the ground, the Airdramon and Saberdramon planned to rise, take flight and strike again.

But before any could do so.

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon called out, unleashing a swarm of cherry blossoms, which struck the Hazard Digimon, making them all cry and roar out before they all broke apart and turned into Data particles.

However, Sakuyamon didn't have time to rest.

"Dark Shot!" A SkullGreymon roared out from behind, unleashing the missile off of its spinal cord, which hit Sakuyamon, consuming her in a massive explosion.

Thinking it had destroyed Sakuyamon, the SkullGreymon smirked wickedly, only to see Sakuyamon had used her 'Crystal Sphere' attack and protected her from any damage.

"Now it's my turn." Sakuyamon then said, smirking as a paper seal materialized in her left hand.

"Fox Card!" She called out, throwing the card that then stuck itself to SkullGreymon's core, which began to lose its light as the undead Digimon was drained of its source of power.

And seconds later, SkullGreymon eyes lost their light, turning to hollowed out eyeholes, to which SkullGreymon then fell forward and collapsed, its massive skull head landing inches away from Sakuyamon.

With its energy drained and reduced to a hollow shell, Sakuyamon, finishing off her opponent, stabbed her spear into its head, causing SkullGreymon to disperse into Data particles, which then faded.

However, with the defeat of one SkullGreymon, Sakuyamon saw several more, as well as more Duskmon, Astamon, Strabimon, Airdramon and Saberdramon troops advancing towards her and the others.

"Looks like we have company." Sakuyamon commented, before smiling as she then held out her Kongou Shakujou spear. "Let's see if these Digimon prove a challenge to us."

-Meanwhile-

As the Dark Digimon continued their attacks, destroying everything around them, Ai and Mako had taken shelter in their pup's dog house.

As another series of blasts erupted, Ai cried out in fear, causing Mako to hold her close.

"Mako, I'm scared." She said, her eyes shut and her hands over her ears, wanting the attacks to stop.

"I am too." Mako admitted, before he said, assuring his sister, while looking at their D-Power. "But I know Impmon will come and save us."

Mako's statement made Ai feel a little better, however, their feelings of hope faded and turned to utter fear, for a SkullGreymon sunk its clawed fingers into the dog house, ripping it out of the ground and crushing it, leaving Ai and Mako out in the open and surrounded by DarkLizardmon and Strabimon.

"Destroy them." The SkullGreymon commanded, causing Ai and Mako to hold the other's hand, bracing themselves for what would happen next.

"Oh no you don't!" A familiar voice then yelled. "Corona Blaster!"

Before Ai, Mako or Megidramon's Dark Digimon could react, several blasts of energy shot down from the air, striking around the DarkLizardmon and Strabimon, which hit and destroyed many, while a single blast hit SkullGreymon, causing it to roar out too, before it broke apart and turned into Data particles.

Landing before Ai and Mako, both were amazed to see their Digimon partner, as well as an ally, making Ai call out happily. "Impmon."

"You two ok?" Beelzemon asked, concerned for his Tamers.

"We're fine." Mako replied, before he had to ask. "But why is Renamon's fur all dirty?"

"I am not Renamon, I am BlackRenamon, her sister." BlackRenamon informed, taking Ai and Mako by surprise.

"You're Renamon's sister?" Ai Asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "Renamon never mentioned you before."

"That's because I did things in the past that I now regret, including causing this disaster. However, thanks to Beelzemon, he helped open my eyes to the truth and gave me a second chance." BlackRenamon replied, determined not to let him or the Digimon Tamers down.

"BlackRenamon protect Ai and Mako. Here comes the cavalry." Beelzemon told BlackRenamon as both saw a massive swarm Airdramon, who were carrying several DarkLizardmon, advancing for them.

Aiming his Blaster at the Airdramon, Beelzemon started to unleash blast after blast at both the flying Digimon and the DarkLizardmon, who were leaping off from the Airdramon and circling around Ai, Mako, Beelzemon and BlackRenamon.

"Dark Diamond Storm!" BlackRenamon quickly announced as she leapt into the air and unleashed a barrage of black coloured crystals, striking down many of the DarkLizardmon and several Strabimon.

With the Dark Digimon disoriented, BlackRenamon used her great speed and began to rush around the DarkLizardmon and Strabimon, striking them with punches, kicks and claw swipes, while Beelzemon flew back into the air and took on the remaining Airdramon.

"Spinning Needle!" The Airdramon all called out, unleashing a tremendous force of wind at Beelzemon.

However, fueled by his determination to not stop until Ai and Mako were safe, Beelzemon held out his Blaster and fired, unleashing a huge blast of energy, which cancelled out the Airdramon's strike, which consumed and deleted every last one of them.

As Beelzemon had things handled in the sky, BlackRenamon continued to fight, pushing herself harder and harder as she took down Digimon after Digimon.

'Amazing. I've never felt this way before.' She thought, kicking down another Strabimon. 'Is this the power Beelzemon told me about, the power of protecting those you care for?'

Too distracted in their battles, none noticed they several of the DarkLizardmon that BlackRenamon had knocked down had gotten back up, snuck behind them and were going to attack AI and Mako.

"Dark Flare!" They all called, unleashing a stream of black flames from their mouths directly at the twins, getting their attention, as well as Beelzemon's.

"No!" Beelzemon called out, watching as the flames headed right for his Tamers.

But to his shock, as well as Ai and Mako's, BlackRenamon, ignoring all rationality, leapt over Ai and Mako, before she used herself as a shield, making her cry out as she was blasted by the dark fires.

"BlackRenamon!" Ai and Mako called in concern for the dark furred vixen as they quickly made their way over to her, just as she collapsed.

"BlackRenamon, please be ok." Ai cried, seeing sections of BlackRenamon's Data were fading from her body, while Ai and Mako started to tear up, causing Ai to wrap her arms around the fallen Digimon.

However, she just smiled.

"At last I understand. I understand why Renamon found a Tamer. It wasn't just for power, but to create a bond, one that would unlock her true potential." BlackRenamon said, closing her eyes and ready to accept her fate.

But fate had other plans for BlackRenamon, when the light from Ai and Mako's D-Power shone brightly, enveloping the fallen Digimon and the area around her, which amazed Ai, Mako and Beelzemon.

And Ai and Mako were amazed further when the light soon faded, revealing two new changes.

Not only did the twins both have their own D-Powers now, to which Mako still held onto their dark purple one, while Ai had obtained a black coloured D-Power, but BlackRenamon had recovered, standing before them, as Kuzuhamon.

Kuzuhamon smiled, not only from her transformation, feeling no traces of darkness needed to obtain her form, but was glad when Beelzemon landed by her side and smiled at her.

"Ready to finish this?" He asked, aiming his Blaster at the Dark Digimon.

"You bet, partner." She replied as she held out her spear, before she and Beelzemon charged forward.

-Back at Hypnos-

A Duskmon let out a groan as he closed his eyes and fell forward in defeat, revealing behind him was Sakuyamon, who had struck him with her spear.

With Sakuyamon defeating the Duskmon and MegaGargomon, Justimon and BanchoLeomon taking out the last of Megidramon's Digimon, the four headed back to Yamaki and Riley.

"Thank you for your assistance. Had you not shown up, those Digimon would have broken through to Hypnos' power grid, causing the energy inside to become unstable and release itself throughout Shinjuku." Yamaki said.

Hearing that, MegaGargomon spoke up, now realizing Megidramon's plan.

"That's what Megidramon is up to. He plans to absorb the energy from Hypnos and use himself as a reactor before he then uses all that energy to destroy both worlds."

"But why would he do that?" BanchoLeomon questioned, before he stated. "Megidramon would just destroy himself too."

"Don't be too sure. Megidramon isn't foolish enough to destroy himself. It's likely he would be able to unleash all that energy without destroying himself in the process." MegaGargomon replied.

"Then we have to find and stop him." Justimon stated.

"The only problem is after he and Gallantmon broke through the Digital gate, we have no idea where they wound up." Sakuyamon commented, concerned.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Yamaki interrupted, pushing up his sunglasses and telling the Tamers. "Before Hypnos was attacked, two powerful energy signatures were detected in Shinjuku Park."

While there was no doubt in their minds, BanchoLeomon had to say what the others were thinking. "It has to be Gallantmon and Megidramon."

"Then why are we standing around?" Sakuyamon questioned, before she began to run. "Let's go!"

-Meanwhile-

Within another section of Shinjuku, Kazu and Kenta were fighting along with Guardromon and MarineAngemon, doing their best to not only keep their promise to their friends, but to also protect Suzie and Lopmon, who had gotten caught up in the war against Megidramon's forces.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon called out as he fired two missiles from his arms, striking at a horde of DarkLizardmon, which deleted them all.

However, the Dark Digimon kept coming, causing Suzie to hold Lopmon tightly in fear.

"Don't worry, Suzie. We promise we won't let anything happen to you." Kenta assured her, making Kazu nod in reply, before withdrawing one of his Digimon Cards.

"Digi-Modify! Berserk Sword Activate!" Kazu called out, slashing the Card through his D-Power, which caused a copy of Knightmon's blade to materialize in Guardromon's hands, which the Machine Digimon then grasped tightly as he charged, slashing through and destroying many of Megidramon's minions.

However, the Digimon Guardromon had yet taken down, decided to fight back, causing several Astamon to each hold up their guns and fire at Guardromon.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon quickly called out, having Guardromon's back as he got before the Machine Digimon and created a heart shaped bubble, protecting both from the damage.

"Thanks Kenta, I owe you one." Kazu said, glad to know he could count on his friends to look out for him, which made Kenta smile at his best friend.

"Here." He said, handing Kazu one of his cards, which made him smile.

"Guardromon, prepare to go on the offense again." Kazu then called out, before he slashed Kenta's card through his D-Power and announced. "Digi-Modify! Electro Shocker Activate!"

With the power of Kenta's card overriding Guardomon's Data, the Berserk Sword faded, while Guardomon's fists were both encased in electricity.

"Fire!" Kazu called out, causing MarineAngemon to drop the protective barrier around them, before Guardromon began to unleash spheres of electricity from his fists, striking down and deleting the Astamon.

While Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon kept fighting, making sure no harm befell Suzie or Lopmon, the numbers of Dark Digimon just increased as more and more DarkLizardmon surrounded them.

"Dark Flare!" The DarkLizardmon all called as one, unleashing black flames at the group.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon called back, spitting out a massive heart shaped aura that consumed him and the others, protecting them all.

While MarineAngemon kept his shield up, sensing it was remaining strong against the combined attacks of the Dark Champion Digimon, things took a bad turn when the DarkLizardmon received reinforcements, to which five Duskmon leapt down and joined in on the battle.

"Deadly Gaze!" The Duskmon yelled, all unleashing devastating blasts of red energy from the eyes on their shoulder plates, legs and chests.

The attacks all collided with MarineAngemon's barrier and created a powerful blast, consuming the area around them, which, after the effects of the blast died down, revealed Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon all on the ground, covered in bruises and wounds, while Suzie and Lopmon were unharmed, for the boys and their Digimon had used themselves as shields to keep her safe.

Seeing the four injured, Suzie cried out, concerned for them all, but began to back away, trembling in fear as a Duskmon began to approach her.

"It's over." The Duskmon stated as his Blut Evolution blades emerged from his skull shaped hands, preparing to attack Suzie and Lopmon.

However, Duskmon was caught off guard as Kazu suddenly rose up and tackled him, knocking the Dark Digimon down.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Kazu stated, about to punch the Dark Digimon, but only for the Duskmon to smack the boy off of him.

"Pathetic human." The Duskmon said, recalling his right blade into his arm, before he grabbed Kazu by the throat and stated. "Your friends have lost. You have no chance against us."

"You're wrong..." Kazu groaned out, which caused the Duskmon to stare at him, confused.

"We made a promise to our friends, to stop you and your allies from destroying Shinjuku, that's why I can't lose. I refuse to break my promise!" Kazu called out.

His statement not only sparked a new determination in Guardromon, but also in himself, before he and Guardromon were both enveloped in a massive light, which caused Duskmon to release his grasp on the boy.

"What is this light!?" Duskmon questioned, sensing a great power beginning to form within it.

"This is the true power we have gained. Biomerge Activate!" Kazu called out from within the light.

"Guardromon Biomerge to..." The Machine Digimon began to say, causing the light around him and Kazu to form as one, revealing both had taken on a new form.

While Guradromon had vanished, standing in Kazu's place was a new Digimon, who looked similar to Andromon, only he was adorned in black coloured Chrome Digizoid, had a silver coloured visor that covered his eyes and had two turbines mounted his shoulders.

"HiAndromon!" He announced in a strong voice, which left Kenta, MarineAngemon, Suzie and Lopmon in awe.

"Amazing, Kazu achieved his Biomerge." Kenta managed to get out, still amazed, while the Dark Digimon were left stunned.

"I told you I made a promise, and now I will live up to it! Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon called out, taking the fission energy emanating from the blue neutron-control turbine on his right shoulder and the fusion energy emanating from the red atom-control turbine on his left shoulder, which he combined in his hands and then fired, unleashing a powerful wave of energy that wiped out the Duskmon and many of the DarkLizardmon.

"Nice try." One of the remaining Duskmon commented, only for a second to state. "But you cannot defeat us all!"

"Deadly Gaze!" The four remaining Duskmon exclaimed, all unleashing energy blasts from their eye chests at HiAndromon.

But due to the combination of his new power and the Chrome Digizoid armour, HiAndromon managed to absorb most of the damage, which shocked the Duskmon.

"Impossible!" One stated in disbelief.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine." HiAndromon said back.

"Pasting Copy!" He then announced, opening the turbines on his shoulders and causing two energy rings of binary code to circle around one of the Duskmon, which then dispersed and caused HiAndromon's arms to break down, before they reformed, taking on the appearance of the Duskmon's arms, along with his own set of Blut Evolution blades.

Wasting no time, HiAndromon charged forwards, taking down the Duskmon with their own attacks, destroying three out of four, before HiAndromon had met the final Duskmon, who brought out his blades and locked them in a stalemate.

"Nice try. But your cheap tricks cannot defeat me." The Duskmon stated.

"Guess again." HiAndromon said back as the turbines opened up, revealing they were charging with a familiar red coloured energy, shocking the Duskmon at what was coming next.

"Deadly Gaze!" HiAnrdomon called out, unleashing the energy, which consumed the Duskmon, making him cry out before he was reduced to Data particles.

With the battle over, the area clear of all of Megidramon's dark forces and Suzie safe, she, Lopmon, Kenta and MarineAngemon went over to congratulate Kazu and Guardromon.

"You guys were awesome!" Kenta said, which caused MarineAngemon and Lopmon to nod in reply, while Suzie smiled and hugged HiAndromon's legs.

"You're a hero." Suzie stated happily, making HiAndromon smile back at her, before he bent down and hugged her back.

"Thanks." HiAndromon said, before admitting. "I just wish the others were around to see this."

"Then take a look behind you." A male voice said.

Doing as he was told, HiAndromon was amazed to see MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon and BanchoLeomon, as well as Beelzemon, Kuzuhamon, who then landed beside their friends were behind him and could tell they were proud of what he had done.

"You finally achieved the Biomerge, the true sign of a Tamer's bond." Justimon told HiAndromon, before he held his hand out, which made HiAndromon smile, before he held out his own and shook hands with the Digimon King.

However, while glad to see her older brother and his friends, Suzie noticed one was missing, causing her to ask, curiously. "Henry, where's Takato and Guilmon?"

"They are fighting the one responsible for this attack." MegaGargomon informed Suzie and the others.

"Then why are we standing around?" HiAndromon asked, before saying. "Let's go and help him take down Megidramon."

With the Digimon Tamers all united, the group quickly headed to the last known location of Gallantmon and Megidramon, hoping they weren't too late in rescuing their friend from the corrupt darkness that was Megidramon.


	12. Rise of the Chaos Knight

After quickly reuniting with Kazu, Kenta, Suzie and their Digimon partners, the group continued to venture forward, to Shinjuku Park in order to assist Gallantmon in taking down Megidramon. As MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, BanchoLeomon, HiAndromon, Beelzemon, Kuzuhamon, Kenta and MarineAngemon continued, advancing through the park, Sakuyamon said. "I can feel it. I can feel Megidramon and Gallantmon's power. We are getting close."

With her statement, the Digimon Tamers soon came to a halt, as they saw before them were the two Digimon, engaged in a ferocious battle.

"Meggido Flame!" Megidramon roared, spewing out a stream of flames at Gallantmon, who brought his shield up, doing his best to hold back the attack and counter with his own.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon then called back, before unleashing a great amount of energy from his shield, which shot through Megidramon's flames, struck his face and allowed Gallantmon to continue his onslaught, to which he charged at Megidramon, where his lance collided with the side of Megidramon's head, knocking him down.

But not staying down or planning to let Gallantmon be the victor in their battle, Megidramon caught Gallantmon off guard, slamming him to the ground with his tail, before the Hazard Digimon leapt on top and tried to consume the Warrior Digimon, who managed to bring up his shield before Megidramon's fangs could pierce through him

"We're going to beat you, Megidramon!" Takato and Guilmon stated through Gallantmon, as he then kicked his feet up and pushed them into Megidramon's chest with enough force to not only knock Megidramon back, but which also damaged his body further.

Rising up, Megidramon glared at Gallantmon, before he roared back furiously. "You cannot defeat me or what I have become! Meggido Flame!"

Firing another wave of flames, Gallantmon leapt into the air, avoiding the attack.

However, Megidramon had planned for Gallantmon's actions and quickly countered with his own, as he shot at the Warrior Digimon and began to slash at him, tearing at his armour with his claws.

"Ahhhhh!" Gallantmon yelled out in pain when Megidramon started break his armour, before he crashed to the ground, which shocked and horrified the Tamers.

However, they were surprised when Gallantmon managed to pull himself up with his lance.

"I said we would beat you and we won't give up until you're gone..." Gallantmon got out, clutching his chest with his left hand, while trying to remain standing.

Annoyed by his refusal to quit, Megidramon planned to strike Gallantmon down, but instead he groaned out and held his chest tightly, feeling his body had taken a great amount of damage from both his battle with Gallantmon and his battles against the Tamers.

"Gallantmon!" Gallantmon and Megidramon then heard a voice call, causing both Digimon to turn and saw the Tamers approach their ally, standing before him as they prepared to take on Megidramon for him.

"Guys..." Gallantmon got out, only to then groan out again and stumble a little, feeling both the pain and all the energy he had used taking its toll on his body, which caused HiAndromon and Kenta to hold Gallantmon by his sides to keep him from falling.

"Takato, Guilmon, you two try and relax. We'll handle this." BanchoLemon then said, drawing out his Otokodama, causing MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, Beelzemon and Kuzuhamon to draw their weapons of choice as they prepared to fight, while Kenta, HiAndromon and MarineAngemon held back, keeping a watchful eye over their friend, as MarineAngemon began to spit out heart shaped bubbles upon Gallantmon, treating his injuries.

Though injured, Megidramon smirked at seeing the Tamers facing him.

"You think you can beat me?" Megidramon asked, mocking the six.

"Look at what I did to your leader." He then went on, causing them to look back at Gallantmon, who was still in a great amount of pain, despite MarineAngemon's attempts to repair the damage done to his body.

"We don't think, we know we can beat you, you oversized handbag!" Beelzemon snapped back, determined to take down Megidramon.

"I defeated you once, I can do it again! Corona Blaster!" He then yelled, holding out his Blaster arm and began unleashing shot after shot at the corrupt Digimon, not stopping for a second as he continued to attack, striking both Megidramon and the area around him, which created a uprise of explosions and dust.

Ceasing his shooting to see if he had defeated him, Beelzemon then lowered his weapon and waited for a sign.

"Is that all?" Megidramon then teased, shocking Beelzemon that Megidramon had survived, before the dust from his blasts faded, revealing Megidramon had used his wings to shield himself from the attacks.

"I said you cannot defeat me." Megidramon told Beelzemon, pulling his wings back and revealing his twisted, arrogant face.

"Now I will show you! Meggido Flame!" The Hazard Digimon then exclaimed, firing a massive wave of fire at Beelzemon and the others.

While they knew they could escape the attack and then split their attacks to counter Megidramon, if they moved, the flames would strike Gallantmon, HiAndromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon, leaving the Beelzemon, MegaGargomon, Justimon and BanchoLeomon conflicted.

However, Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon knew exactly what they had to do, before both got before Beelzemon and the others and held out their spears, which began to radiate with their energy,

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon announced, creating a sphere of energy around herself.

"Black Crystal Sphere!" Kuzuhamon then added, creating her own barrier around her form, which then made contact with Sakuyamon's and combined their power into one, creating a massive barrier of light and darkness that protected all within and held back the dark flames of Megidramon.

After Megidramon was forced to stop his attack, Justimon and BanchoLeomon saw their chance to strike, to which after Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon let their barrier down, both leapt at Megidramon, enveloping themselves in auras of great power and accessing their Burst Mode forms before they made their attacks.

"High Voltage Blades!"

"Burning Bancho Punch!"

While Justimon struck from below, slashing at Megidramon's chest, BanchoLeomon had taken to the air, shot down and slammed his fist directly into Megidramon's face, making him roar out from the pain as he fell down and was knocked back from the impact of the attacks.

And with Megidramon down, and his allies out of his attack radius, MegaGargomon prepared to attack.

"Gargo Missiles!" He called out, firing several missiles from the gun turrets on his shoulders, which exploded upon contact with Megidramon, causing the corrupt Digimon to roar out in agony from the further put damage upon him.

"You... you're going to pay..." Megidramon groaned as he rose once again, before he then stated in an outraged outburst. "You all are going to pay!"

"Don't count on it!" Kuzuhamon said back, drawing out her Kongou Shakujou spear, which lit with black flames.

"This is where your evil ends." Sakuyamon added, drawing her spear too, which lit up as well, but with azure flames.

However, Megidramon had one final trick.

-Meanwhile-

As HiAndromon and Kenta remained by Gallantmon's side, keeping the Warrior Digimon up, Gallantmon then tried to get up on his feet, doing his best to ignore the pain.

"I... I need to beat him..." He groaned out.

"Easy there, Chummey. Don't push yourself." HiAndromon said.

"You have suffered some serious damage." Kenta told Gallantmon, concerned for him, before trying to put his mind at ease. "And don't worry, the others have it covered."

"You guys don't know how strong he is. Megidramon is much stronger than the Digimons we fought before." Gallantmon warned.

"We know, but you're injured you need to stay down." HiAndromon said to Gallantmon, who just ignored his friend's concern and continued to try and pull himself up.

"We found out Megidramon's plan. He plans to absorb all the energy in Hypnos and unleash it in an attempt to destroy everything, the Real World, the Digital World, everything." Kenta told Gallantmon, making MarineAngemon nod, concerned for the Warrior Digimon as well.

Hearing the information just made Gallantmon push himself harder, wanting to stop Megidramon before it was too late.

As he struggled, HiAndromon asked. "Why did you tell him that?"

However, before Kenta could reply or Gallantmon could continue to fight back, the four all heard the sound of a massive crash before them, making them look in front of them to see that MegaGargomon had been knocked down.

"MegaGargomon!" Gallantmon called in concern, before seeing Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon, Justimon, BanchoLeomon and Beelzemon, while Megidramon, who was beginning to break apart, was radiating with a dark red aura, leaving Gallantmon, HiAndromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon shocked at the power Megidramon still had at his disposal.

Megidramon then let out another loud and fearsome roar as his his being was then destroyed, leaving behind a transparent form of the Hazard Digimon, who then shot at Gallantmon, HiAndromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon.

Unsure what Megidramon was up to, but concerned for the safety of their friends, Gallantmon pushed HiAndromon and Kenta back, causing the energy form of Megidramon to strike Gallantmon, making him cry out and drop to his hand and knees as he was enveloped in the same dark aura Megidramon had been unleashing.

As Gallantmon continued to cry out, within his spirit, Megidramon, back to his solid state, had his grasp upon both Takato and Guilmon.

Struggling in his hold, Guilmon demanded. "What do you want from us?"

"Your power. The darkness inside that will allow me to be reborn." Megidramon replied.

"What are you talking about?" Takato asked, before he stated. "Guilmon and I removed his darkness after we Biomerged."

"Guilmon? I have no desire in absorbing him." Megidramon said, as darkness began to circle around Megidramon's claw, the one holding Takato.

"It's you I plan to absorb!" He then announced, causing the darkness to consume Takato completely and making the brunette cry out from the intensity of Megidramon's dark power.

"Takato!" Guilmon yelled out in worry for his Tamer, but was unable to stop Megidramon, to which the area around the three was soon consumed completely in darkness.

-Moments later-

Back outside, the Digimon Tamers were all in shock at what had happened, shocked and confused to see Gallantmon had fallen forwards, crying out, as a great darkness circled his body.

Concerned, Sakuyamon asked. "What's happening to Takato and Guilmon?"

"We don't know." Kenta said, before he explained. "Megidramon tried to attack us, but Gallantmon got in the way, then this happened."

Her concern just increased, causing Sakuyamon to approach Gallantmon, making her ask as she held him close to her. "Takato, Guilmon, can you hear me?"

However, to her shock, Gallantmon suddenly glared at her, revealing a pair of blood red eyes, before he let out a loud scream and attacked her, knocking Sakuyamon down.

And the shock just increased, not just to Sakuyamon, but to the other Tamers when the darkness consuming Gallantmon erupted, pushing them all back with an unbelievable amount of force, revealing a horrifying sight as the darkness faded.

Takato and Guilmon were both on the ground, Takato was on his back, not moving, while Guilmon was on his stomach and obviously in a great amount of pain, while standing behind the pair was Gallantmon, only his armour had turned to a shade of gray, his shoulder plates, the mask above his helmet and his cape had turned a dark purple, while his eyes remained the same red that Sakuyamon saw beforehand, only now they looked less wild.

"G... Gallantmon?" BanchoLeomon asked in concern, which caused the mysterious Gallantmon to laugh at their ignorance.

"Gallantmon is no more." He said, his dark voice immediately recognized as Megidramon.

"I am ChoasGallantmon!" He announced, holding up his lance as the skies turned dark and began to crackle with thunder, before the dark version of Gallantmon told the Digimon Tamers.

"And this is where it all ends."


	13. From the Depths of Despair

With Megidramon no more and ChaosGallantmon in his place, the Digimon Tamers knew he would prove an even greater challenge to defeat.

However, they also knew that they were the only ones who could stop him from achieving his goal of destruction.

Or at least could weaken him until Takato and Guilmon woke up.

"I finally have achieved my true Mega form. Now I will show you the power of Hazard!" ChaosGallantmon announced as he aimed his lance at the Tamers and exclaimed. "Chaos Shot!"

With his attack, ChaosGallantmon unleashed a tremendous amount of dark power from his lance, causing them all to leap out of the way, while Sakuyamon quickly grabbed Takato, Kuzuhamon got a hold of Guilmon, managing to save the boys, as well as themselves, just before the attack could strike them, which devastated and destroyed the area around them.

Shocked, MegaGargomon said. "His power is unbelievable."

"Don't forget we have power too." Beelzemon said back, before turning his attention, and his Blaster at ChaosGallantmon.

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon then exclaimed, drawing a circle of magic before him, before he fired, causing his blast to shoot through the incantation, which increased its power, shot down and struck ChaosGallantmon.

However, while the blast had struck him dead on, ChaosGallantmon just stood in place, showing no signs of injury, shocking Beelzemon and the others.

Looking up at Beelzemon, ChaosGallantmon mocked. "Is that all you've got? That didn't even scratch my armour."

"Then try this! Fist of the Beast King!" Beelzemon yelled, letting his temper get the better of him as he shot down at ChaosGallantmon and began to attack at the Hazard Digimon with his left hand, slamming his fist into ChaosGallantmon's chest over and over.

While Beelzemon continued to pummel ChaosGallantmon, his attacks seemed rather an annoyance to the Hazard Digimon, who then swung his lance and hit Beelzemon, slamming him aside, where Beelzemon then crashed into a tree.

The Tamers were in shock at what they had just seen.

"With just one swing of his lance, he sent Beelzemon slamming aside." BanchoLeomon said, shocked.

"We mustn't give up. Right now we're the only thing from stopping this Gallantmon wannabe." HiAndromon told his friends.

Facing ChaosGallantmon, HiAndromon opened the turbines on his shoulders.

"Alright ChaosGallantmon, let's see how you like this? Pasting Copy!" HiAndromon announced, causing two energy rings of binary code to circle around the Hazard Digimon, uploading a copy of ChaosGallantmon's Data into his systems and causing a duplicate of his Balmung Lance and Gorgon Shield to appear in his hands.

"Cruel Balmung!" He then called, lunging at ChaosGallantmon, before he slammed his Balmung Lance copy into the side of ChaosGallantmon's head.

"Alright! Kazu got him!" Kenta cheered, before his celebrating came to a halt when ChaosGallantmon just laughed.

"Foolish boy. Your cheap copies cannot defeat me." ChaosGallantmon stated, causing the Balmung Lance copy and Gorgon Shield copy to disperse as HiAndromon backed away fearfully.

"Allow me to show you what the real power of chaos! Damaging Pierce!" ChaosGallantmon announced wickedly, unleashing shot after shot of darkness from his Balmung Lance, which hit HiAndromon and caused him to cry out from each attack, before collapsing to his knees, unable to withstand anymore strikes.

"HiAndromon!" Kenta then called in concern, wishing he could help his best friend, but knew he and MarineAngemon were no where near ChaosGallantmon's level of power.

"You had no chance against me or my power." ChaosGallantmon stated as he approached the fallen form of HiAndromon, before rising his lance.

"Now perish!" He yelled, bringing his lance down, as he prepared to finish HiAndromon off.

However...

Before ChaosGallantmon's lance could make contact with HiAndromon, his blade was put to a halt, blocked by another blade, which caused the Hazard Digimon to turn to see it was BanchoLeomon.

"I won't let you harm my friends!" BanchoLeomon stated in a determined tone, grasping his Otokodama tightly and managing to push ChaosGallantmon back, before he shot at the hazard Digimon and began to engage in close combat.

Clashing their weapons in an all out battle, BanchoLeomon glared at ChaosGallantmon with a blazing determination in his eyes to stop him as the pair continued to fight, while ChaosGallantmon stared down upon BanchoLeomon, as if amused by his desire to destroy him.

"I must admit you have gotten stronger from the last time we met, however, you are still the same weak and pathetic girl who assisted in bringing me into existence." ChaosGallantmon said, trying to break Jeri's confidence and concentration.

"That's where you are wrong. I have gotten stronger!" BanchoLeomon said back, not letting ChaosGallantmon mess with them, as he then saw an opening and broke through ChaosGallantmon's defences, piercing the Hazard Digimon's chest with his Otokodama.

"Not bad." ChaosGallantmon admitted, impressed that the one he thought was the weak link of the Digimon Tamers was the first to damage him.

"But not good enough!" He then stated as he charged past BanchoLeomon, slashing the side of BanchoLeomon's chest and causing him to let out a loud agonized roar as he then fell to his knees, grasping his side with his free hand, while his hand wielding the Otokodama gave out, dropping the blade and leaving BanchoLeomon defenceless.

With banchoLeomon unable to protect himself, ChaosGallantmon prepared to finish BanchoLeomon off, to which his lance began to charge with dark energy.

"So long kid. Chaos Shot!" He called out, about to strike BanchoLeomon with a great amount of power.

But before he could attack, Sakuyamon appeared and kicked him back, knocking ChaosGallantmon down and ceasing his attack.

"Nobody hurts my friends." Sakuyamon told ChaosGallantmon in a serious tone, holding her spear at his fallen form, prepared for any tricks that the Hazard Digimon would try and pull.

However, ChaosGallantmon just cackled evilly at her.

"I don't think you'll be trying to destroy me so soon, not unless you want something bad happen to your boyfriend." He told her.

Confused and worried, Sakuyamon asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I have taken his spirit when I absorbed him. His power resides within me!" ChaosGallantmon announced wickedly.

"What!?" Rika, from inside Sakuyamon called out, looking over at Guilmon, who was still lying on the ground, before the red dino Digimon clenched his hand into a fist.

"What you see lying on the ground is an empty shell of that boy." ChaosGallantmon said, shocking Sakuyamon and the others.

"And now to increase my power!" He announced, before the Hazard Digimon leapt away and held his lance up, firing a blast of darkness into the dark sky, causing dark bolts of lightning to strike all around Shinjuku, which struck every last one of his Dark Digimon, turning them all into particles of Data that were then absorbed into his lance, increasing the dark aura radiating around it.

"Let's see if all of you can take this! Judecca Prison!" ChaosGallantmon then exclaimed, unleashing all the darkness from his Gorgon Shield.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon quickly called back as she created a sphere of energy around herself, while Kuzuhamon used her dark version of Sakuyamon's Crystal Sphere move, combining their power and creating another massive barrier of light and darkness in an attempt to protect each other and their allies.

However, the strength of Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon's magic was no match for ChaosGallantmon, to which his attack shot through the barrier, breaking it apart, before his attack hit the Tamers, causing them all to cry out in pain.

ChaosGallantmon cackled nastily upon seeing his enemies were no match for him and had broken from their Mega forms, back to their human and Digital forms, who all struggled to get back up, but managed to rise.

"You're all still standing?" ChaosGallantmon asked, part of him impressed they had survived, while mostly annoyed that the Digimon Tamers refused to stay down.

"No matter. This will..." He began to say, charging up his shield for a second time, before he found himself caught by Guilmon, who had leapt behind him and restrained him.

"You!? You're still alive? Let me go!" ChaosGallantmon demanded, trying to shake Guilmon off of him.

"Sorry but not until I get Takato back!" Guilmon said as he began to glow gold, which caused Renamon to question, concerned for what Guilmon was planning. "Guilmon, what are you doing?"

"What I must. I'm going to enter my spirit into ChaosGallantmon and find Takato. Get the others up and try to hold him off for me!" Guilmon called out.

The intensity of light increased around Guilmon, before he then closed his eyes and his body went limp.

"No! Get out! You runt, you'll ruin everything!" ChaosGallantmon demanded, kicking off Guilmon's body, which fell to the ground and remained motionless, showing his spirit had successfully entered ChaosGallantmon's being.

-Inside ChaosGallantmon's mind-

Guilmon's gold spirit had found his way into the core of Chaosgallantmon, to which he could not only sense the evil of his darker form, but could see it, for all around him were dark spheres, each displaying a dark memory from either Guilmon or Takato's point of view, which linked to each other.

Following the trail of darkness, Guilmon stopped when he came across the spirit of Takato, whose arms were bound by the dark links.

"Takato!" Guilmon called out, causing Takato to slowly open his eyes and look up at Guilmon, showing the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark a look of failure through his empty looking eyes.

"Guilmon... you're here too?" Takato then asked.

Guilmon nodded, before saying in reply. "I came here to free you!"

"No... leave me, Guilmon. Get out of here... It's my fault. I created Megidramon in the first place and now look what happened..." Takato said, lowering his head, while his tone remained solemn, as if it had been drained of all hope.

Angered at what he was saying, Guilmon, regretting, but knowing what he had to do, then punched Takato in the face, grabbed his shirt and pulled him up so they were eye to eye.

"Listen, Takato. Stop feeling sorry for yourself! You and I both need our sins forgiven but you need to forgive yourself! Do you want our friends killed by ChaosGallantmon!?" Guilmon snapped.

"Guilmon..." Takato got out, his tone containing a trace of his old and determined personality.

"What do you think we've been training for? For us to forgive ourselves of our painful past, but more importantly, your girl, Rika, and for my girl, Renamon!" Guilmon called out.

Takato's eyes widen as he heard Rika's name, causing him to whisper her name as the thought of her entered his mind.

Guilmon, noticing this, then told Takato. "Rika and Renamon believe and love us, Takato! Don't you think their happiness cost more than this? You are not to blame! You never give up and neither do I! You just need to forgive yourself! Trust in yourself! Trust in me! And let's end this together!"

Takato then looked doubtful for a moment, but then he began to glow in a pure light and smiled, removing all the negative emotions that were clouding his mind and judgement, as well as the bindings around his arms, before he floated in front of Guilmon.

"You're right. We've come this far and we're not going to give up now. Let's get out of here and let's end this!" Takato said, sounding like his old self, which made Guilmon smile, nod and say in reply. "You've got it, partner."

Their light was so strong that outside his form, ChaosGallantmon began to show pain, causing him to clutch his head.

Seeing ChaosGallantmon suddenly yelling out, Terriermon questioned. "What is happening?"

Before Terriermon could get an answer, two huge lights shot out of ChaosGallantmon's form.

The first entered Takato, the second entered into Guilmon, their spirits returned to their bodies, which began glowing, before both began to float in the air.

"Impossible! How did they escape!?" ChaosGallantmon questioned in shock.

Opening his eyes, Takato looked at ChaosGallantmon, before he smirked.

"Surprised to see me again, you freak?" He asked, then turning to Guilmon and calling out. "Guilmon, let's do this now!"

Guilmon nodded in reply to his Tamer's order as his skin then shred, revealing his main frame and lay his back against Takato's body as Guilmon's body then entered Takato's body, which glowed as the pair Biomerged into something new.

"Takato and Guilmon Biomerge to..." Both began to say, transforming into a being that looked like Gallantmon, but had Takato's form, to which his human face was still seen under the helmet.

His armour had changed to a shining gold colour and wore a platinum cape.

And while his eyes remained the same yellow they did as both Gallantmon and Gallantmon: Crimson Mode, he now wielded his lance and a paladin sword.

"HolyGallantmon!" The new Digimon announced in a strong voice.

With his new Biomerge, the Tamers, mostly Rika and Renamon were stunned to see Takato and Guilmon, who stood proudly in their new form in front of ChaosGallantmon.

"Impossible! What did you do!?" ChaosGallantmon demanded, stunned Takato not only escaped his self-doubt, but was unable to believe he and Guilmon had achieved an even greater power.

"I have Biomerged with Takato, instead of Takato Biomerging with me. Now we have become something stronger than any negative emotions. And you will finally pay for the crimes you committed!" HolyGallantmon stated, holding out his weapons as he prepared for his final battle.


	14. The Final Hope

HolyGallantmon stood before his dark counterpart, standing proud as he wielded both of his new weapons. Inside, Guilmon's mainframe is seen inside a red sphere.

"Amazing. So this is how Takato feels when we Biomerge to Gallantmon." Guilmon said from within HolyGallantmon's body, feeling his partner's strength flowing within him.

But remaining focused, he then said. "Takato, let's finally settle this."

"Right!" Takato replied as he waited for ChaosGallantmon to make the first move.

"You think a reverse Bio-Merge can defeat me? You must be a fool! Chaos Shot!" ChaosGallantmon exclaimed as he attacked, unleashing a great blast of darkness at HolyGallantmon.

But to his shock, HolyGallantmon just deflected it with his lance.

"What incredible power." Henry said, amazed, causing Terriermon to add, equally amazed. "I bet none of ChaosGallantmon's moves would affect him now."

As Rika watched on, Renamon looked excited, to which she put a hand to her chest, wishing the best for Takato and her love, hoping their new strength would rid the worlds of ChaosGallantmon once and for all.

ChaosGallantmon then charged at the new Mega form and clashed his lance with HolyGallantmon's lance and sword, back and forth, before HolyGallantmon saw an opening in ChaosGallantmon's defences and kicked him back with ease.

"Why you... in that case... Judecca..." The Hazard Digimon began to say, planning to blast HolyGallantmon to oblivion.

However, the Holy Warrior Digimon was one step ahead of his dark side.

"Oh no you don't! Not this time! Paladin Blade!" HolyGallantmon suddenly announced as he rushed to him and slashed ChaosGallantmon with his sword, causing a huge crack to appear in ChaosGallantmon's armour.

"How dare you do this to me! I cannot be defeated!" ChaosGallantmon stated in a midst of rage.

"I beg to differ." Takato's voice came from HolyGallantmon, before he stated. "I won't let you do this!"

"And we'll stop you no matter what!" Guilmon added.

"Man, this HolyGallantmon is kicking up the fire!" Kazu said, impressed at how powerful Takato and Guilmon had become.

"I think we may win this." Kenta added in a confident tone.

Renamon then looked on, before she then looked over at her Tamer.

"Rika... I... I want to merge with you so we could gain a new form too." The foxy Digimon said, surprising Rika, making her ask. "Huh? Renamon?"

"Takato and Guilmon are fighting so hard to protect us, I bet that's one of the reasons they fused. And I want to fight alongside them." Renamon replied, her tone full of determination to defeat the evil and fight alongside her beloved.

While she was willing, Rika had to ask. "I understand. But can it be possible? Can you Biomerge with me?"

"Of course we could. We just need to release our feelings. You're my friend and my partner. I love Guilmon with all my heart, and I know you feel the same way about Takato." Renamon said, as a pink aura suddenly circled her form.

Seeing the change to Renamon, Rika looked at her and then smiled back as she begins to glow pink too.

"You're right. You are my friend and partner and I love Takato and we want to fight by their side." She said as both then rose up, floating in mid air, which everyone noticed.

"Wait... Rika and Renamon too?" Impmon asked.

While most were in awe, HolyGallantmon smiled, as if he knew they wanted to fight by their side.

"Rika... Renamon..."

Combining their power as one, Renamon's fur began to shred and her mainframe was now revealed, to which the vixen Digimon then lay to the front of Rika, whose body was absorbed into Rika's being.

"Rika and Renamon Biomerge to..." Both called out as they began to transform, taking on the form of what looked like Sakuyamon, but had several of Rika's features.

While the new form of Sakuyamon wore Sakuyamon's chest armour, her legs were covered by a skirt.

A mask, replacing her fox shaped helmet covered her face and allowed Rika's red hair to cascade down her back, while she now wielded a new staff in place of her Kongou Shakujou spear.

"LoveSakuyamon!" The new digimon announced in a proud and strong voice.

Amazed by another form of evolution, Ryo got out. "Now Rika and Renamon can Biomerge differently too!"

Wasting no time, LoveSakuyamon then flew beside HolyGallantmon, in front of ChaosGallantmon, who looked in shock at seeing another new Digimon of great power had entered the fight.

"What? You too!?" He questioned, before the Hazard Digimon stated. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"Heh, I bet you two couldn't bare to sit on the sidelines while I fight huh?" HolyGallantmon smiled, making LoveSakuyamon smile and say in reply. "Yeah. I am not some damsel in distress you know?"

"So Renamon, how do you feel being merged with Rika?" Guilmon asked from inside HolyGallantmon.

Inside LoveSakuyamon, in a blue sphere, Renamon, in her mainframe smiled as she felt Rika's strength in her and told Guilmon. "It feels amazing. I feel Rika's strength in me and everything. But I know one thing. I never want to leave your side, Guilmon. I fight alongside you forever and I will forever love you."

"And I will forever love you too" Guilmon replied, his tone full of nothing but love, respect and admiration for the foxy Digimon.

"Takato, you and Guilmon always fight to protect us and we don't want you to fight alone. We wanna fight by your side." Rika then said, which caused Takato to smile, both glad to know Rika still had her fighting spirit and wished to fight alongside him, causing the brunette to say in reply. "I am so happy to hear that."

"Hey you two, look out! He's about to attack!" Impmon quickly called out, causing HolyGallantmon and LoveSakuyamon to both turn, before both dodged another blast of dark energy from ChaosGallantmon's shield.

"I will not be bested by you two!" ChaosGallantmon yelled as he leapt towards HolyGallantmon, ready to pierce and destroy him.

But HolyGallantmon just smirked and teleported before his dark half could strike him down.

"Vixen's Light!" LoveSakuyamon then announced as she held up her staff and summoned a massive swarm of fox shaped flames, which she then fired at ChaosGallantmon, which hit the Dark Digimon and caused him to yell in pain, before the Hazard Digimon crashed to the ground, while HolyGallantmon reappeared beside LoveSakuyamon.

"Be careful, Guilmon. We now overpower him but he be's become desperate." Renamon said, which caused HolyGallantmon to nod, before Guilmon, through his Mega form said in reply. "Yeah, I noticed that."

ChaosGallantmon then remerged, to which his rage surged through the area, which HolyGallantmon and LoveSakuyamon could sense.

"I will not allow this! I will destroy both worlds and I will not allow anyone to stop me! I'll destroy this world!" ChaosGallantmon stated madly.

"He's gonna what!?" Kazu gasped.

ChaosGallantmon then flew into the air as he held his shield up.

"I have already found the core to both the Real World and the Digital World! If I can destroy it, everything will perish! Try to dodge it if you can, but if you do, the planet is still toast!" He exclaimed in a tone full of evil and insanity.

However, HolyGallantmon and LoveSakuyamon just looked at ChaosGallantmon from above, not even frightened or shocked and kept their cool.

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that." LoveSakuyamon then said.

"And why do you say that?" ChaosGallantmon mocked.

"Because you're not going to destroy this planet because we're going to stop you!" HolyGallantmon said back, before both his sword and LoveSakuyamon's staff began to glow.

"What!?" ChaosGallantmon called out, confused and stunned as both Mega Digimon flew at him, before the tip of HolyGallanmon's sword and LoveSakuyamon's staff tapped together to create a gold coloured spark of light.

"Golden Noose!" Both announced, uniting their bonds in the form of a golden rope that they wrapped around ChaosGallantmon, causing the Dark Digimon to yelled in pain, feeling the light draining his energy.

"Just like Nefertimon and Pegasusmon's moveset." Henry said, recognising it and theorizing that Digimon with strong bonds were the only ones capable of using such a combination.

"You think restraining me would stop me!?" ChaosGallantmon roared out as he struggled against the bindings.

"We do, and we also plan to destroy you once and for all." HolyGallantmon said in reply, as he held his sword out, while LoveSakuyamon mimicked HolyGallantmon's actions with her staff.

"Rika, whatever happens, I'll never leave your side." Takato spoke to Rika from the Mega Digimon's from, which caused Rika to smiled and say in reply. "Me neither."

"I won't leave you to battle alone, Guilmon. We battle alongside each other." Renamon said from within, smiling at Guilmon, who smiled back and said. "And I won't either. Now let's end this."

The sword and staff then charged up energy from the tips.

As they pointed it at their enemy, he realised what was happening, making the Hazard Digimon call out, panic filling his tone. "No! Not that!"

"Yes! This is the end of you. Everlasting Light!" HolyGallantmon and LoveSakuyamon exclaimed as one, firing a huge blast of light from their weapons that then engulfed ChaosGallantmon making him scream in agony as he was engulfed and disappeared in the light.

In a small subspace in between life and death, reverting back to Megidramon, who then fell onto his hands, as he began to break apart, while Takato and Guilmon stood before him.

"This cannot happen to me..." Megidramon said as he felt his tail began to dissolve first.

"You're only born because we gave in to our dark thoughts. It is us who created you and so it should be us who destroys you. We're done with negative thoughts and feelings now." Takato said.

"Is that what you think? As long as you bare the Hazard mark I will always be a part of you!" Megidramon snarled at Guilmon as his lower body dissolved.

"Yeah, a part of me that I don't need anymore. Goodbye, Megidramon." Guilmon said back, as both he and Takato left him and returned to their friends and loved ones.

"No, no! This cannot end! I cannot be defeated!" Megidramon roared out in fear and agony as he was finally destroyed for good.


	15. Peace and Futures

After Megidramon was defeated, HolyGallantmon and LoveSakuyamon landed on the ground, turning back to their original forms, before noticing the rest of the Tamers run towards them.

"Chummly, Rika, you did it, you defeated Megidramon. That was amazing!" Kazu said, impressed at to how much power the four could reach.

However, using such energy, Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon felt their bodies almost give out on them as the four of them fell forwards, but were caught by their friends.

Henry and Jeri held Takato by his sides, keeping him up, Impmon managed to hold Guilmon, Cyberdramon caught Rika, while BlackRenamon held her sister.

"Wow that took so much energy out of us, but it was worth it." Takato said, causing Guilmon to smile at the brunette and nod in reply, glad that Megidramon had been vanquished at long last.

With Megidramon gone, the Tamers started to walk away and decided to head on home, but upon leaving the park, they all saw the city, which had been quite damaged from Megidramon's dark army, causing Henry to comment. "Wow the city took so much damage."

"Momentai." Terriermon said from a top henry's head, before stating as he thought back to the destruction the D-Reaper had caused. "It may take some time, but I'm sure it'll be fixed up."

"You guys you did it!" A sudden praise announced, causing the Digimon Tamers to turn, to which they saw their families, as well as Ai, Mako, Calumon, Suzie and Lopmon running towards them, while Yamaki approached the group at his own pace, but smiled as he did.

"You have all done well. Once again you saved the day." Yamaki said.

"Yeah, but with all the energy we used it tired me, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon out." Takato said in reply, making Guilmon nod in reply

"I need a serious recharge. Can I get Guilmon bread? I'm hungry." The red dino Digimon then said, causing everyone to look at him and laugh.

"He's back to his old, hungry self again." Terriermon commented.

"I'm so proud of you, Takato, you as well Guilmon. You make me and your mother so proud." Takato's father, Takehiro Matsuki told Takato and Guilmon, causing them both to smile.

"Thank you, mum. Thank you, dad." Takato replied as he then hugged his parents, before Guilmon joined them.

"Same here, Rika. Your grandmother and I are so proud of you." Rika's mother, Rumiko Nonaka commented with a prideful smile on her face, which actually caused Rika to smile back and say. 'Thank you', before Rika continued to show her feelings as she gave her mother a hug.

After the Digimon Tamers had reunited with their loved ones, they and their families parted ways as they all started to head back home for some well deserved rest.

-A few months passed-

Everything was finally in peace.

Thanks to Hypnos, the city received both the supplies and manpower needed to rebuild, while life went on for the Digimon Tamers.

With a few differences.

Not only had Takato and his friends graduated, but sometime after Megidramon's defeat did Takato and Rika, as well as Henry and Jeri reveal to their friends that they were dating, while Guilmon and Impmon had claimed the Renamon siblings as their mates.

With Kazu and Kenta, both were surprised when Henry and Jeri told them they were dating, while they were stunned when overhearing that Takato and Rika were a couple as well.

But realizing that each couple cared for the other deeply, both were wished for the best.

For Ryo, he and Cyberdramon parted ways once again and headed back to the Digital World, to fix up what damage Megidramon and his darkness had caused, as well as keep it safe from any new enemy or Digimon foolish enough to so much as try and cause a little trouble

\- two year has pass -

And while things remained relatively the same for the Digimon Tamers, they could not be happier, especially over the years as they all grew from their adolescence and became adults.

-With Henry and Jeri-

After a few years of dating, Henry had popped the question to Jeri, who immediately said yes, leading to them getting married and Jeri Katou to now be known as Jeri Wong.

The pair were on their honeymoon and currently in a lavish bedroom, while locked in a deep and loving kiss and dressed only in their underwear, their Digimon partners back with Suzie, leaving them alone and time to consummate their relationship.

Breaking the kiss, Henry smiled at his new wife as he then told her. "You are so beautiful."

His compliment made Jeri smile back, before she decided to take things up a level, to which she surprised Henry a little when she placed her hands firmly on his chest and pushed, causing him to fall back onto the bed.

"Just relax." Jeri then said, climbing onto the bed and on top of Henry, before she claimed his lips in another loving kiss.

After breaking from the kiss, Jeri, wanting to make Henry feel good, began to kiss around his neck and collarbone, causing him to let out several small moans of approval.

Encouraged by Henry's moans, Jeri kissed down Henry chest, past his stomach, until she had reached his boxers, causing her to smile when she saw her actions were working, evident by the bulge hiding behind his boxers, to which she then placed her hands on the sides and slipped them down, leaving Henry naked and causing Jeri to blush upon seeing his erect manhood.

'Oh my! He's so big.' Jeri thought, it being her first time seeing a penis up close.

But maintaining her focus, Jeri lowered her head and started to lick around the tip, which caused Henry to groan out a little from the sensations, which only increased as Jeri moved her lips and her head over Henry's member and started to give him a loving blowjob.

"Jeri... Ah... Jeri, that feels so... so good...!" Henry groaned out, which made Jeri happy and encouraged her to continue in pleasuring her husband, causing her to move her head lower, taking as much of Henry's cock as she could.

However, being their first time, Henry was soon unable to contain his pleasure, causing him to groan in warning. "Jeri, I... I can't hold it... I... I'm going to cum...!"

Hearing that just caused Jeri to not only increase the pace of her mouth moving up and down Henry's cock, but also made her move her left hand down to Henry's balls, which she started to massage.

With the combined pleasures Jeri was providing him, Henry was soon unable to contain himself as he then yelled out Jeri's name and had his orgasm, releasing his cum into Jeri's mouth, which made her gag at first, but she swallowed what she could, while the remainder dripped from her mouth and down her lips.

Hearing her gag, Henry asked, concerned for her. "Jeri, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Jeri replied as she removed her mouth off of Henry's member,

"I'm just glad you enjoyed it." She then said, before wiping some of the cum around her lips with her tongue and told Henry, her tone turning more seductive. "Besides, you taste quite sweet."

Henry was a little surprised at first from Jeri's actions and attitude, before he smiled slyly, which made Jeri wonder what Henry was up to, but got her answer when Henry grabbed her hips and flipped them around, so she was on her back and he was on top of her.

"I think it's time I enjoyed you." He said, kissing Jeri lovingly, which she was more than happy to return, while letting Henry's tongue invade and explore her willing mouth.

As Henry and Jeri continued to kiss, Henry, wanting to make Jeri feel the same kinds of pleasure she had given to him, moved his right hand down her body, to her chest, where he slipped his right hand under Jeri's bra and began to rub and massage her left breast, which caused Jeri to break from their kiss and moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Henry..." She moaned, only to then add. "Give me more..."

Henry nodded in reply as he complied with his wife's desire, to which he then stripped Jeri of her bra, moved his head down to her right breast and began to lick it, as well as her hardening nipple, causing Jeri to moan loudly.

"Yes... Ah... Oh, yes... Henry, that's amazing...! I love you...!" She called out, causing Henry to soon stop, before moving his head away from Jeri's breasts and back to her face.

"I love you, too." He said in reply, giving her another loving kiss, before parting from her lips and looking down at her panties, causing a combination of arousal and worry to fill him, for he knew this was Jeri's first time and didn't want to hurt her.

"It's ok." Jeri then said, breaking Henry from his thoughts, making him look at her smiling face.

"I know you are concerned for me, but want this, I want you." She told him, spreading her legs out as she awaited for Henry to take her.

Seeing the desire for him in her eyes, Henry nodded in reply, before he slowly relieved Jeri of her panties, leaving her naked and exposing her wet pussy to him, turning Henry on even further, before he placed his hands on Jeri's bare hips and lowered himself, causing his manhood to slowly enter her vagina.

"Oh, Henry..." Jeri moaned, enjoying the feeling of finally having her beloved inside of her, while Henry groaned from the tightness of Jeri's pussy, which clamped down pleasurable around his cock as it made its way deeper inside of her.

However, Henry stopped when he reached Jeri's hymen, causing his concern for her wellbeing to interfere with their moment together.

But looking at his wife once again and seeing her smiling face assured him, causing Henry to then push forward, causing his member to go deeper as it broke through Jeri's hymen, causing her to let out a sharp gasp of pain and discomfort.

Concerned, Henry stopped and asked. "Jeri, are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine... I just have to get used to you being inside of me..." Jeri moaned in reply, wanting to remain strong and not get Henry worried, to which she did her best to hold back her tears from the loss of her virginity and becoming a woman.

Seeing her discomfort, Henry planned to stop, but knowing Jeri wanted this just as much as him, he started to gently pull his manhood out of Jeri's vagina, until only the head of his manhood was in her pussy and then started to gently thrust inside of her again.

Soon, Henry started to thrust his manhood in and out of Jeri at a good and steady pace, causing Jeri to then moan out in pleasure, for the pain had subsided and there was nothing but pleasure.

As Henry continued to pump his member into Jeri's vagina, Henry licked Jeri's nipples, causing her to moan out loudly in pleasure and excitement.

Sweat covered their bodies and their minds were completely fogged with pleasure and excitement as the pair continued to make love for another forty minutes, however, they quickly started to move frantically as their climaxes drew ever so close, causing Henry to then groan out. "Ah, I... Can't hold it... Much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

Jeri moaned out, erotically. "Me too, Henry... Ah... Please come inside me...!"

And after a few minutes, Jeri felt her peak.

And with one huge, erotic scream, she had her orgasm and released her cum all over Henry' manhood, which was enough to send Henry over the edge, as he groaned loudly and filled Jeri's womb with his seed.

With their lovemaking over, Henry then collapsed on top of Jeri, and for a few minutes, the pair lay together, their bodies demanding oxygen, before Henry rolled onto his back and smiled when Jeri snuggled up onto his chest.

"How do you feel?" He asked, getting his answer in the form of a deep and loving kiss that he was more than happy to return.

-Meanwhile-

Within the guest room of Ai and Mako's home, Impmon and BlackRenamon were locked in a fierce kiss, their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths for dominance as they continued to make out.

While Henry and Jeri were virgins, Impmon and BlackRenamon, had mated several times, to which the pair wasted no time as BlackRenamon wrapped her tail around Impmon's legs and pulled him down, causing him to fall into her tail like it was a seat, before the black vixen Digimon then lowered herself down to Impmon's manhood, wrapped her breasts around it and began to lick around the tip, causing Impmon to groan out in pleasure.

"Ah yeah, BlackRena... BlackRenamon, that feels great...!" Impmon groaned out, unable to control himself as he placed his hands on the back of BlackRenamon's head, forcing his cock into her mouth, as the pleasure led to a blowjob.

"That's it... Ah... Keep on sucking until I cum...!" Impmon groaned out in pleasure as BlackRenamon did as Impmon commanded as she continued to suck and deepthroat Impmon's cock.

But after several more minutes of dick sucking, Impmon was unable to contain himself as he held tightly onto the back of BlackRenamon's head and came, releasing his load into BlackRenamon's Impmon removed his hands from the back of BlackRenamon's head, she removed her lips off his dick and smiled, not only from the pleasure Impmon had got from her, but the taste of his cum had a bitter taste to it, which she swallowed with ease.

"What am I going to do with you?" Impmon panted, gaining a seductive smile from BlackRenamon, who slid her tail away from Impmon, making him stand up as she turned around on all fours.

"I have one idea." BlackRenamon replied slyly, making Impmon's cock twitch as he stood behind her.

BlackRenamon waited in excitement, expecting Impmon to shove his dick inside her and fuck her brains out, but instead, BlackRenamon let out a surprised yelp as Impmon brought his right arm down and smacked her ass, hard, before Impmon continued to spank her over and over.

All she could do was moan and yelp from the pain and pleasure Impmon was giving her, until Impmon stopped when BlackRenamon climaxed and released her sexual fluids onto the floor from all the pleasure, making her arms give out as she collapsed, while her butt remained in the air for Impmon to see and enjoy.

After he could see BlackRenamon had recovered from her orgasm, Impmon grabbed her hips, his cock tracing around the entrance of her ass.

"You want this?" Impmon asked, to which BlackRenamon nodded in reply, but that wasn't the answer Impmon wanted.

"Beg for it!" Impmon then demanded as he continued to tease her.

"Oh, Impmon put your cock up my ass and make me yours'!" BlackRenamon begged, making Impmon smile in victory, before he pushed his manhood into BlackRenamon's ass, causing the dark vixen to loudly moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Impmon... Ah... It's so amazing... Oh, Impmon... Ah... It feels so good inside me...!" BlackRenamon moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of Impmon's cock inside of her, while Impmon continued pushing and pulling his dick out of BlackRenamon's tight ass, both of them were feeling great amounts of pleasure, causing both to moan and groan.

However, they soon began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, causing Impmon to then groan out. "I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come inside that tight ass of yours'...!"

"Do it, Impmon... Do it...!" BlackRenamon cried out in reply, before Impmon then groaned out loudly as he came, filling BlackRenamon's ass with his cum, which caused her to scream out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, staining the floor once again.

"Oh, Impmon..." BlackRenamon said breathlessly, before she moaned out again as Impmon removed his cock from her ass and then inserted it into her pussy, going deep inside of her.

"Ah, that's it, BlackRenamon... Ah... Your pussy feels great... It's so tight... Ah... Just like your ass...!" Impmon groaned out, before his right hand slipped away from her hip for a moment so he could spank her again, before he continued to pound his cock into BlackRenamon's vagina.

"So good... Ah... You are so good, Impmon... Don't stop...!" BlackRenamon cried in pleasure.

The pair continued mating for as long as they could, while doing their best to keep the sounds of the sex to a minimum to avoid waking Ai or Mako, however, the two of them soon started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer, causing Impmon to let out a loud groan as he came, filling BlackRenamon with his cum, and causing BlackRenamon to cry out in pleasure as she experienced her climax and came all over his manhood.

With their climaxes over, Impmon removed his still hard manhood from BlackRenamon's vagina, a satisfied smile on her face appeared as she rolled onto her stomach.

Before her smile was filled with lust, seeing Impmon still had more energy, causing her to ask. "Up for another round, big boy?"

In reply, BlackRenamon watched as Impmon's body changed as he Warp Digivolved.

Now, standing in his place was a naked Beelzemon, wearing only his mask, as a ten-inch cock hung between his legs.

With that, Beelzemon nodded his head in reply, before thrusting inside BlackRenamon, making her moan out in pleasure from the feeling of her vagina walls being stretched out once again.

"Yes, Beelzemon, yes... Ah... You are amazing... Don't stop...!" BlackRenamon cried out in pleasure.

"Don't... Ah... Don't sell yourself short... You're pussy feels so good...!' Beelzemon groaned out in reply.

As Beelzemon and BlackRenamon continued mating, Beelzemon wrapped his arms around BlackRenamon's back and pulled her up into a sitting position and began to kiss and lick her massive breasts as he continued to pound his cock into her pussy, while his tail moved behind her and began to smack her ass, making the dark vixen moan out from all the pleasure.

But both of them soon moved around frantically as they could feel they were reaching their climaxes, until BlackRenamon cried out in ecstasy as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Beelzemon's manhood, which sent him over the edge and caused him to groan out loudly as he came, filling BlackRenamon with more of his seed.

After their orgasms wore off, Beelzemon pulled his cock out of BlackRenamon s threshold, before rolling over to her right side as he laid on his back to catch his breath, before he reverted back to Impmon and smiled as BlackRenamon curled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Impmon." BlackRenamon told Impmon with all her heart, to which Impmon replied in a surprisingly warm, sweet and heartfelt tone, showing his more affectionate side. "And I love you, too, BlackRenamon."  
-With Takato and Guilmon-

Upstairs in their new home, Takato and Guilmon watched outside the window, enjoying the peace that the world had to offer, as well as enjoying what had happened in their lives.

In the years that followed the destruction of Megidramon, the rebuilding of Shinjuku and the blossoming of their relationships, Takato and Rika, along with Guilmon and Renamon finally got married and now owned the Matsuki Bakery.

"Guilmon, I can't believe it's been two years since the fight against Megidramon, and know the Real World and the Digital World are safe." Takato said, smiling from both the peace and the feel of a gentle breeze of wind across his face.

However, Takato was broken from his content, but smiled when he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and looked back at his wife, Rika Matsuki.

"Thanks to you Takato, everyone is safe." She stated in reply, her tone full of pride and love.

And like Takato, Guilmon then felt something around his waist, to which he saw a yellow tail, making the Dino Digimon turn to see his wife and mate, Renamon.

"Someone's on fire today, aren't you honey?" Guilmon smiled, causing Renamon to laugh and say in reply. "Well what did you expect from a hot Digimon like me?"

Suddenly, Takato and Guilmon realised that Rika and Renamon were both naked, to which both had just stepped out of the showers early on, although Renamon, being a Digimon was always naked.

"So are you girls ok with us giving you children?" Takato then asked, for he and Rika had discussed starting a family and wanted to be sure she was ready.

Rika smiled at her husband, while Renamon did same thing to Guilmon.

"We are sure, Takato. I do want to start a family with you." Rika replied in an honest and loving tone.

"And I cannot stop thinking about baring your Digi-Egg." Renamon told Guilmon, showing she too wanted to become a mother.

Glad they had made their decisions, Takato and Guilmon both smiled and nodded, making Rika and Renamon smile and nod back, before they each grabbed the hand of their respective lover, lead them back inside and to their bedroom, where they both pushed Takato and Guilmon onto the bed, before climbing atop of them and kissing them deeply and lovingly.

As Takato and Rika continued to kiss, their hands roamed across the other's body, stripping away their clothing and throwing it aside until both were naked, while Guilmon and Renamon, being Digimon, were already naked, causing the pair to moan in the other's mouth at the feeling of Renamon's breasts pressing and rubbing against Guilmon muscular chest, while Renamon felt her arousal increasing from the sensation of both Guilmon body so close to hers', as well as feeling his erect manhood just rubbing around her threshold.

But wanting to give her mate pleasure, Renamon broke from her kiss with Guilmon climbed on top of him and kissed down his chest, past his Digital Hazard mark, until she reached his member, which she took into her mouth and gave Guilmon a loving blowjob.

"Rena... Renamon, that feels really... Ah... really good...!" Guilmon groaned, making Renamon smile around Guilmon's member as she continued to pleasure him.

Sucking his manhood and giving Guilmon as much pleasure as she could provide him, Guilmon was soon unable to contain himself as he held tightly onto the back of Renamon's head and groaned out. "Renamon, I can't... I can't hold it... I'm going to cum...!"

Hearing Guilmon's warning encouraged Renamon to continue to pleasure him, in which she used her paws to massage Guilmon's balls, making him groan louder, before Guilmon then groaned out Renamon's name loudly as he came, releasing his load into her mouth.

With his orgasm over, Guilmon removed his hands from Renamon's head, allowing her to remove his cock from her mouth.

"You taste so sweet." Renamon said in a loving tone, enjoying the taste of Guilmon's seed, which the foxy Digimon had become a little addicted to, while Guilmon smiled in lust, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard Mark felt his desire for Renamon take over, making him then grab Renamon and reposition her on all fours, before he placed his hands on Renamon's hips and inserted his cock into her pussy, pushing it deep inside, which caused Renamon to moan in happiness and arch her back in pleasure.

"Oh, Guil... Ah... Guilmon, please keep going... I want this so badly...!" Renamon moaned in lust as Guilmon continued to thrust in and out of her, leaving her body and mind in a blissful state of pure pleasure.

Renamon moaned out erotically as she and her love continued mating, knowing that soon she would also bare Guilmon's Digi-Egg.

And soon, Renamon was unable to contain her pleasure and cried out Guilmon name in ecstasy as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over Guilmon's manhood, which caused Guilmon to then let out an almost primal groan as he had his orgasm and released his seed into Renamon's pussy.

Around the same as Guilmon and Renamon were mating, so too were Takato and Rika indulged in their own pleasure, wo which Rika began to moan out as Takato inserted his manhood deep into her folds and began to make love to her.

"Rika, your pussy feels so tight… Ah… So good…!" Takato groaned in pleasure, enjoying not only the feel of Rika's body, but watching as Rika's breasts bounced up and down with each thrust.

"Oh, Takato... I love it... I love you...!" Rika moaned loudly in reply, loving the pleasure the brunette was giving her.

For two more hours, the pair continued, and in both Rika and Renamon's minds, nothing else mattered, nothing but those they loved, as both the girl's vaginal walls hugged their lover's cocks warmly and tightly.

But soon, Rika began to move around frantically as she could feel she and Takato were both close to their orgasms, to which he and Rika let out loud moans and groans of pleasure as they had their climaxes and came.

Both Takato and Guilmon released their seed into Rika and Renamon's wombs, filling them up nicely, making both women gasp in joy upon feeling their lover's climax and their own, before they then collapsed in their lovers' arms.

Takato and Rika lay on the bed, hugging each other and causing Takato to smile.

"I love you, Rika." Takato said, making Rika smile back and replied lovingly. "And I love you, Takato."

With their lovemaking, Takato pulled Rika close to their chest, making her smile contently, before both Tamers closed their eyes and fell asleep.

And while Takato and Rika had confessed their love for each other and were now sleeping in a loving embrace, Renamon was lying on top of Guilmon, hugging him as he hugged back, stroking her butt and making her purr in enjoyment at his skilled claws.

"And I love you, Guilmon." Renamon then said, her tone full of nothing but honesty and affection, making Guilmon smile and reply with the same love in his tone "And I love you, too, Renamon."

After giving Renamon a final loving kiss, Guilmon closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, while Renamon remained awake, smiling lovingly at her mate, while moving her hand down her stomach, showing Renamon's stomach now had the same Hazard symbol on it, just like Guilmon's, showing she was now his.

Rubbing her stomach, Renamon knew it wouldn't be long until she would be carrying Guilmon's Digi-Eggs and would be the mother to his children.

And looking over at Rika, Renamon knew Takato was successful in impregnating her.

Soon they would have a family.

-Several years later-

Shinjuku was at peace and back to normal, and at the Matsuki Bakery, thanks to both its loyal customers and the new foods available, which included Digimon shaped cookies, it was still in business.

And within the bakery was a young woman putting the bread that had just came out fresh from the oven, to which she then placed it on the shelf and sigh.

"You know they are going to be late for school?" She asked as asked looked at her husband.

Her husband, none other than Takato Matsuki just laughed at his wife, Rika Matsuki.

"Give them a few more minutes." He said, before both they heard someone running down the statis.

"We're going to be late. Why didn't you set the alarm, Kakeru?" A girl's voice questioned.

"Hey it's not my fault that you stay up all night Samantha. We shouldn't had this problem." The boy, now known as Kakeru said back, defending himself.

"Both of you calm down and get ready, or both of you are going to be really late." Another male voice stated.

"Genamon is right, and you don't want aunt Rika start yell." Another female voice then told Kakeru and Samantha.

"You're right Ruilmon. I don't want mom to start yelling." Samantha said in reply.

And after few minutes had passed, their parents saw their children running downstairs.

The girl, Samantha, looked like her mother, except her hair was brown in colour, like her father's hair and cascaded freely down her back and a beautiful pair of blue eyes, just like her mother's.

A white top and a red jacket covered the top of her body, a blue skirt and a pair of trainers adorned her legs and feet, while attached to the left jacket pocket was a D-Power, which was a combination of yellow and red.

By her side was the boy known as Kakeru, who had red, spiky hair, violet coloured eyes and wore a simple blue coloured T-shirt, a pair of gray pants, which were held up by a brown belt, while a familiar pair of goggles were fastened around his head.

And just like Samantha, he too had a D-Power, only it was fastened to his belt, and was red in colour, similar to Takato's old D-power.

"Sorry we woke up late." Samantha apologized, before saying. "We don't have time for breakfast, we've got to run."

As Kakeru, Samantha and their Digimon partners, Genamon and Rulmon, who looked similar to their parents, Guilmon and Renamon began to head off, they stopped when Takato called out to them.

"Catch!" He called, throwing his kids each a paper bag, which when they opened and caused the kids and the Digimon to smile upon seeing the various pastries, cookies and snacks.

"Thanks dad." Kakeru said, a smile appearing on his face, as did Samantha, Genamon and Ruilmon's, which made their parents smile back.

Provided with a fresh meal, Kakeru, Samantha, Genamon and Ruilmon began to leave the bakery, where they met up with Henry and Jeri's son, Leo Wong, who had a hairstyle similar to his father's when he was a kid, while he wore a white sleeveless shirt, a blue jacket and black jeans and had a Digimon partner of his own, a BlackTerriermon.

As the kids began to head off for school, Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon continued to smile as Takato and Guilmon held their wives closely, proud of their children and knew they would only continue filling their lives with joy.

The End.


End file.
